Purpose
by PaulC
Summary: A man named Frank enters silent hill searching for his brother Anri who is supposed to be staying at the town's mental hospital. What is his brother doing in the town and what does he have to do with the strange happenings of the place? (Complete)
1. An Unfamiliar Place

Disclaimer: I do not own the setting of silent hill but own all of the characters.

Authors Note: Hey, I finally put up a story on silent hill. It should be interesting to see if I get any good reviews. I wrote this story for a friend and then I randomly decided to put it up here. I have a good plot line and I know what I'm doing. Please don't flame me because it took me so long to come up with this story. Some of the characters are based on my friends and that's it really. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1- An Unfamiliar Place

I took one last puff of my cigarette and stubbed out the filter on the dirty ashtray. I looked around the mangy room in disgust. How could they rent out a room like this to someone? The curtains were faded and torn and the brown wallpaper was ripped badly. The small window only let in a small amount of light.

It was so silent and I couldn't help but feel that I was adding to it. I walked over to the bed again to take one last look at my innocent looking twin brother in the photo. He looked almost angelic with his jet-black hair parted and combed flatly. I couldn't imagine as I looked at his smile that he was being held in St. Humphreas' mental home. It was insane.

I lay back and looked at the ceiling. I couldn't believe I was going to pick him up. The nurse said he was better, sane again. I can't believe it after all his prayers to the gods and sacrifices. In fact that's why he was put here. He had sacrificed our father to his God and mumbled things about him being reborn. After that incident, I was the only family member willing to collect him.

'It's time I get going.' I said to myself to break the silence. I walked towards the door of the room and opened it. I needed to get out of the hotel anyway.

I reached the lobby and planned to ask the receptionist for a map of the town, but I noticed that she wasn't there. In fact there was no one in the hotel.

'Hello!' I said putting my hand on the buzzer.

This town was so strange. Everyone kept disappearing. I noticed a trail of blood heading back to the door behind the reception. I pulled myself over the desk and went through the door.

'Hello!' I repeated although it was clear that there was no one around.

I noticed a map of the town in the room and grabbed it.

'Okay so it's behind the theme park.' I noted to myself and quickly put the map in my pocket. I didn't want to be around here too long. It was creepy.

Suddenly I heard heavy breathing from the reception desk.

'Who's there.' I called in fear. I was really staring to get the spooks.

I went out and noticed that no one was there. I ran out of the hotel in a rush.

The place outside was shrouded in fog. I couldn't see a foot in front of me.

'Hello.' I heard a female voice say from nearby.

'Who's there?' I asked in a deep voice.

A young woman stepped out of the fog and into my view. She had mousy-brown hair and chestnut brown eyes. Her face looked aged but was covered in make-up.

'Who are you?' She asked rudely.

'I... I'm Frank.' I stammered. 'I'm trying to find St. Humphreas' Mental home.'

'It's over there.' The woman said pointing in the direction of the theme park and staring at me with piercing eyes. 'What's your business.'

'What's your name?' I asked. I didn't particularly like the woman.

'You're not from this town, are you?' The woman asked spreading an evil smile across her face.

'No.' I answered quickly. 'What's your name?'

'You're in for a rough ride!' she stated making the smile widen. She looked scary somehow.

'You never answered my question.' I said but she stepped back into the mist keeping her eyes fixed on me.

I walked forward to see if she was there but I couldn't find her.

'Hello.' I said searching for the woman.

Strange, I thought.

I walked in the direction of the mental home with care. The place looked so run down. There were no cars or bikes on the street and the road was cracked and full of potholes.

I heard more footsteps but this time they were ahead of me.

'Hello.' I called through the fog.

I ran after the footsteps and passed by the theme park, which looked abandoned. As I got near to the mental home, the footsteps stopped.

'Hello,' I called once again.

Why is this town so strange, I thought.

'I'm looking for help.' I said, as I heard the footsteps draw nearer to me. 'I was wonde....' I stopped in mid-sentence, as the thing stepped into my view.

It wasn't a human. It looked horrible, like a monster. I stared at it in shock.

'What are you?' I asked expecting to get an answer. It continued to approach towards me. 'Stay back.' I called, as it opened its long jaw. Its body was covered in blood and it almost looked like it was a creature turned inside out. 'Stay back, I'm warning you.' I said raising my fists.

I looked at it and knew I wouldn't last against it. I knew it would be strong and kill me in a second but I was drawn to it. I was so horrified.

* * *

Authors Note: Did you think it was any good? I worked on the plot and I know that the second chapter will be better than this. I will continue soon... quicker if I get more reviews. That's all I have to say. I'll thank anyone who reviews in the next chapter.


	2. Dysfunctional World

Authors Note: Hey, I hope you all review again. Here is the second chapter. The thank you list is at the end!

* * *

Chapter 2- Dysfunctional World

I stared at the creature as it approached. My legs were rooted on the spot.

'Help.' I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly I heard a bang and the creature fell over twitching. I looked around and saw that no one was there. Strange, I thought. I broke the monster's neck, killing it instantly before turning again to see if

anyone was there. I started to walk towards where I heard the shot and saw something wrapped in a brown note.

'What the hell.' I said as I approached.

I pulled the paper off to see a small handgun. It was silver and looked like it would be a great aid in this town. I looked around, suspecting that there were more of those things before bending down to pick up the gun. There was a note on the paper.

_This gun has been nothing but trouble. It made me kill her and it'll make me kill again. I must leave it be before it kills someone else. I wish I could just leave it alone but I've got to leave it with someone. I feel to attached to it to just leave it abandoned. Once I see someone, I'll leave it there for someone. Then maybe I'll be able to do it. Then maybe I'll be able to kill myself..._

Strange, I thought leaving the note where I found it. What the hell is with this fucking town.

I held out the gun and approached the mental home slowly. I finally reached the gates, but then I realised that they were heavily bolted and the walls on each side were too high to climb. I pressed the intercom but immediately realised that it wasn't working.

'Fuck this.' I said thinking I wouldn't be able to find my brother, until I noticed a small note under the gate. I opened it gently.

_Nurse's Report_

John has been bad today. He refuses to take his pills and won't go near any of the other patients. They all seem to be avoiding something but I don't know what it is...

I flicked over the page quickly.

_Today I found a hole in John's room. He has been hiding it from us. It leads out of the hospital and into the theme park. It leads out to the haunted house. He escaped. Don't worry though, I've got the shotgun ready..._

I stared at the page again. I was wondering was the hole still in the theme park. It's worth a shot, I thought quickly.

I turned and ran to around the corner to where the entrance to the theme park was. The stalls were blocked but I could easily jump over them. I climbed the rail and jumped down into the theme park. It looked so creepy. I suddenly felt a strange buzzing in my ear.

'What's going on.' I yelled.

'It's started.' I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I turned around to see the mysterious woman smiling at me from the other side of the fence. She looked quite happy. 'The end has finally come.' She turned and I heard a strange siren noise in my ear. It grew steadily louder, as if taking over my entire brain. 'Have fun.' I heard her say, as if she was a distant voice.

* * *

'_Frank, I'm scared.' I heard my brother's soft voice say from beside me._

'_What's wrong, Anri' My ten-year-old form asked._

_The sun was shining down on us in our little cottage in the country._

'_I've been having these weird dreams.' Anri replied. I could see that he was close to tears. 'They brought me to this weird town... everything was covered in blood and there was a weird religion.'_

'_It was only a dream.' I said looking up at the clear sky again._

'_No, it was real. I could feel everything and I could still feel pain after I woke up.'_

'_What else happened?' I asked hoping that Anri wouldn't cry._

'_A voice told me that mom would bring me to this town later in life.' He started shakily. 'It said I should study the scriptures of the Gnothan.'_

'_That's creepy... I don't wanna know.' _

'_I have to tell ya. It was so scary. I felt a presence in the dream and I was happy when they told me I was going to this town.'_

'_What!' I shouted._

'_I know, it was weird. They said I could prove myself and kill sin.'_

'_Shut up.' I said. 'I don't believe you.'_

'_The voice, it told me to kill Dad so I would be proven.' His voice really quivered. 'Although it told me to stay away from you... it said I'm not ready to kill you...'_

* * *

I woke up suddenly and rubbed my hands on my neck. I hated these dreams that I had about the past. They kept repeating themselves. I opened my eyes after a pause and looked around. I was in the same place where I had past out, but this place was different... creepier.

It was dark now and the mist was gone. The place looked like it had come straight out of hell. The ground was a dark black and red although there were holes in the ground in a few places. There was a toy bunny rabbit staring at me with blood dripping down it's front.

I got up, not wanting to stare at the soft toy any longer. It gave me the creeps. I walked slowly and noticed the tin sound that came from my steps. The ground was made of tin and suspended on thin air.

'What's wrong with this place.' I thought looking around nervously.

I walked on and jumped back in fright once I saw what was on the door. There was a dead body hanging limp in a cage with its guts ripped out. I couldn't tell whether it was a man or a woman because the face and body was so dismantled. I pulled the heavy door open, trying not to touch the figure and went out with relief.

I didn't have much time to relax since I saw another creature like the one that I had seen near the mental home. It was approaching much quicker this time. I pulled out my gun and shot frantically. The thing fell to the ground, as I fired the last bullet.

'Shit.' I yelled. There were bound to be more monsters and I didn't think there would be bullets around the old town.

I looked around this circular area. I was still outside, except this place was even creepier than the last. There was a heavy breathing noise coming from the middle of the room and there was only a small space of pathway.

I ran up and out another door. There was a stairs in this area, which I immediately started to climb. The actual structure looked weak and I noticed that there was blood dripping down the side of the stairway. I reached the top and noticed that I was at a roller coaster stop. The track was blocked and I couldn't go any further. I noticed a little office and decided to go in.

I flung open the door and saw a young girl of about twenty crouching in the corner. She was clearly terrified and let out a whimper as I came in. She had short black hair, pale skin and dark eyes. She was quite beautiful.

'Hello.' I said enthusiastically, feeling relieved that there was someone else alive except that woman and me.

I walked over to the girl and I could see her cowering into the corner.

'I'm Fred.' I said. 'Who are you?'

The girl studied me for a few moments and then finally got up, looking less scared.

'Thank god there is someone else still alive.' She said smiling gently. She leaned forward and hugged me. 'I'm Michelle.'

The girl hugged me for a few moments before letting go and looking me in the eye.

'Why are you here?' She asked softly.

'I came to the town.' I started. 'To release my brother. He's in the mental home.'

'What's your brother doing in a place like this... it's bound to make him even more insane.' She said looking at the ground.

'I can't figure how anyone lives here.' I started. 'It's all so strange.'

'I just woke up here... I've never been here before.' Michelle explained. 'Without warning, I woke up in this room.'

'Do you have a weapon?' I asked.

'Yeah, a knife.' She said flashing a large kitchen knife.

'Why didn't you try to escape?' I asked inquisitively.

'I was too scared.' She explained. 'But now that you're here... we can get out of this place.

'I still have to find my brother.' I muttered.

'But... I doubt he really is here!' Michelle started. She looked upset that I wasn't going to help her get out of the town. 'I can't go on my own. I wanna find the exit but I can't on my own.'

'I can't just leave without trying to find my brother.' I snarled, getting quite angry.

'Sorry.' Michelle cried, stepping back. I didn't know why I was being so aggressive or why I really wanted to stay. 'Can I come with you to find your brother?'

'Sure.' I answered. 'Just don't hold me back.'

'I won't.' She replied.

I noticed that there was a large knife at the back of the office. I took it and went through the door at the end. Michelle followed me, looking scared.

'Where are we going?' She asked. She was really scared.

'To the haunted house.' I explained pointing in the direction of a large, old and creepy looking house.

I heard heavy breathing and suddenly a large, ugly dog stepped out in front of me. It was drooling and looked like it would be trouble. I immediately swung forward with my knife, plunging it into it's back.

It didn't fall over, but snapped at me, tearing some flesh on my hand. Michelle retreated, trying to stay as far away from it as possible. I plunged the knife into it again and this time it keeled over, dead.

'Let's go quickly.' Michelle said, looking disgustedly at the body of the dead dog. It's intestines were spilled out over the blood drenched ground. We ran in the direction of the haunted house and we both stepped in.

'This place is creepy.' Michelle muttered through tears.

'Shut up, something might hear us.' I said trying to quieten the girl. I didn't know why I was being mean to her.

'Okay.' She whispered back.

We walked quietly through the silent hall. Suddenly a fake bat fell from the ceiling making Michelle scream and me jump back.

'Shut up.' I hissed at her.

I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway.

'Now look at what you did.' I moaned.

'Sorry.'

I prepared myself as the footsteps drew nearer. I could hear loud breathing coming from the creature.

It appeared around the corner and I noticed something different about it. It was wearing a hospital uniform and carrying a bat. It looked like a deformed nurse.

I ran at it and slashed it with the knife. It hit me back with the bat, making my vision go blurry. It took another hit at me, but this time I dodged it. I took another slash at it, except this time at the throat. Blood splurged out and it fell backwards.

'What's with this place?' My sobbing acquaintance asked.

'I don't know, but that thing wouldn't have come if it wasn't for you.' I yelled.

I walked over to the body of the nurse (I decided to call it that since it was appropriate) and looked at it. There was a slip that read "Humphreas' General Mental Home" and a note attached to her belt.

_Nurse's report_

_I've gone to look for the missing boy. The search will take a long time so I decided to leave my shotgun in my office..._

I noticed that there was a hole in the wall at the end of the corridor.

'Come on, it's over here.' I said running towards it.

I couldn't see anything beyond the hole except darkness.

'Follow me.' I said, as I forced myself through the narrow gap.

I took Michelle's hand and started to pull her through, but suddenly a siren went off and the place started to change around me.

'Fred... What's happening.' She screamed as I let go of her hand and put it to my head. It was so sore.

I could hear Michelle panic but couldn't help her.

'Fred, don't leave me.' She said, as I passed out on the floor.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you for reading. Please review now! I won't have another chapter of "initial reactions" up over the weekend but I'll put it up sometime over next week. Here is the thank you list:

Dharknia- I really like your fic so far and I'm glad that you like mine too!

MessedUpSoMuch- Thanks for the excellent review.

Written- I am really grateful that you reviewed the story, even though you never heard of Silent Hill before. I really hope you like this chapter. You are one of my favourite authors and reviewers!

ThisFicIsGreat- I know this is a title and not your name but your review was great.


	3. St Humphreas'

Authors Note: I mixed up the names in chapter 2 so the main character's name is really Frank and not Fred. I'm really sorry. Thanks to .Cat for pointing this out to me. I have had the idea for this chapter for ages... here it is!

By the way, all of the dreams happen when Frank and Anri are ten unless it is indicated that they aren't.

* * *

Chapter 3- St. Humphreas'

_'Frank.' Anri called, as I stirred uncomfortably in my bed._

_'What.' I moaned raising my head slowly. _

_'I had another dream.' He sobbed._

_'That's the third time this week.' I stated angrily. 'Stop waking me for them.'_

_'But Frank.' Anri started._

_'They're probably just out of your wild imagination.' _

_'They aren't though.' _

_I turned around in the dark room to face my brother. He was clearly terrified._

_'Frank, you're the smart one.' Anri whispered. 'Tell me what to do.'_

_I could tell that he wasn't making the dreams up now because he was shivering uncontrollably._

_'It'll be okay.' I sighed comforting the boy. 'You'll see that it's just a dream.'_

_'But I can feel the pain now.' Anri burst out. 'The dreams really hurt.'_

_'What?' I asked in confusion._

_'They say they're going to punish me if I don't do what I'm destined for.'_

_'Who are they?' I asked suspiciously._

_'It's... it's.' Anri started nervously._

_'Yes,' I encouraged him._

_'It's Mom and a young man telling me.'_

_'Mom has been dead for eight years.' I said angrily._

_'She says she hasn't. I haven't seen her clearly but her figure looks like Moms.'_

_'What are they telling you to do?' I asked, feeling scared myself._

_'They said I should study the Gnothan and seek the path to salvation.' He said, breaking down in tears._

_'Don't worry.' I said comfortingly. 'I won't let them touch you. You'll always stay here with me.'_

My head started to throb as I woke up. I looked around this new area and realised that I was a padded room. Michelle wasn't here but I wasn't worried about her. I looked around and saw that the hole I had climbed through was now blocked up. I stood up and walked out through the open door quickly to see a barred window, which showed that the place outside was covered in fog. It was no longer dark and I had a feeling that the place was back to (semi) normal.

I looked around the area and saw a reception desk.

I must be near the entrance, I decided quickly.

I ran towards the reception desk and noticed a map of the building and a flashlight. I took a look at the map hoping that it would show Anri's room number but it didn't. There was a small note attached though.

_The head nurse keeps the keys in her office. They will open every door in the place including the front door. Please be careful not to let the patients to get at them. _

I saw that the nurse's office was on the second floor and decided to go to it. I pocketed the map and the flashlight before leaving.

I looked around and eventually saw an old stairs that lead upwards. I walked up it quickly, thinking that the steps might give way below me. I noticed that there was a nurse looking at me. She was exactly like the one in the theme park and I knew that she wasn't going to help me. I kicked her backwards quickly and ran to the left (in the direction of the nurse's office). The windows were all boarded up here and the area was dark. I turned on the flashlight and looked around. The bulb wasn't too bright but I could see much better.

I walked in through the open door of the nurse's office and noticed that there was another deformed nurse in here. I ran at it angrily and jabbed the knife into it's face (if that's the right word for it). I watched as I purple ooze started to flow out of the cut and the nurse fell over in a seizure. I dug the knife into it's side and it stopped moving completely. I stared at the goo on my knife in disgust and threw it against the wall. I didn't want to use it again.

I looked around the small office and could tell that the place had been really damaged. There were papers thrown everywhere and the desk was turned over. I knew it would take a long time to find out any information on Anri and I doubted I'd get the key.

I shut the door and jammed a chair against it so that no nurse's would be able come in from outside. When I was sure that I was safe, I started to look through the papers on the floor.

It took me a few minutes before I found a piece of writing that interested me.

_The patients are really getting scared. This new arrival is driving them more insane than they already are. I have tried to sedate them but they won't stop. They keep saying, "He'll really hurt us. We're not worthy". I really am frustrated. Who are they talking about?_

I put it down, feeling slightly freaked out by what I had just read. It was freaking me out.

I looked around the room a bit more and I found a shotgun lying against the wall. There was also a note.

_Only to be used when the patients get out of hand. The bodies are to be removed to the Alchemilla General morgue. Keep an eye on John. He needs to be disciplined but I don't see any methods working. We'll have to use this if he doesn't calm down. _

There was a pile of shotgun bullets beside it so I took them all. I threw my handgun down, knowing that it would only take up too much space if I brought it with me.

I looked at a shelf in the corner of the room and saw a bunch of shiny keys. I stumbled over to them and shoved them in my pocket.

I only have to find out where Anri's room is now, I thought gladly.

I decided that I wouldn't find any more information in the office so I went out into the hallway. I looked at my map, trying to decide where to go next. I eventually decided that the list might be in the doctor's lounge on the first floor. I walked quickly back to the stairwell and noticed the nurse that I had kicked earlier.

I loaded my shotgun quickly and shot it's head sending it clear off.

I smiled at the power of my new gun and went back down to the first floor. I headed down the old, dirty corridor to the door at the very end (The doctor's lounge, of course).

I went in and looked around the old, dusty room. There was a smell of rotten meat mixed with stale smoke in this room, which was trully disgusting. I held my nose as I walked through. There was a large couch and a table for eating, although the smell of meat was coming from the fridge. I walked towards it and pulled it open.

I immediately bent over and puked once I saw the sight that was staring at me. In the middle of the fridge was an old man's decapitated head with blood dripping everywhere. His neck had been ripped clean and I could see some of his organs spilt on the bottom of the fridge.

I puked again once I got another sniff of the putrefying smell.

'Ahhhh,' I screamed, trying to let out the anger I was feeling from this town.

I looked at the head once more and saw that he had a note carved into his forehead.

_I decapitated him because he didn't understand. _

There was another note pinned to his head.

_He wanted to release your brother so that he could have a normal life away from silent hill but I can't let that happen. Your brother must stay here and play his role. Frank, please listen to me and leave why you still can. The prophets said that there would be a small chance that you would leave... that there would be a small chance that you wouldn't ruin everything. _

I turned around and exited the office, holding my face in my hands so I wouldn't see anymore of the head but it was still on my mind no matter what I did.

I puked again, as I reached the corridor. I sat down on the floor, breathing heavily.

Suddenly I heard a large bang in the Janitors Closet beside me. I got my gun ready and walked towards it, as the noise continued. I pulled the door open and positioned my gun to fire.

'Don't shoot!' Came a loud cry from an old man. 'I'm not one of them, I'm a human.'

I stared at the old man with pity. He looked like he had been in there for days, as his eyes were bloodshot and there were rings around them. His short grey hair was in a complete mess and he smelled strongly of urine. He had obviously pissed himself in fright. He was wearing a janitor's outfit.

'You okay?' I asked in a low voice.

He stared at me, obviously deciding whether he should trust me or not.

'It's alright.' I sighed. 'I'm here to see my brother and the place was like this when I arrived.'

'I've been in this closet for days now.' The man said, showing tears in his eyes. 'I couldn't face the creatures.' He explained. 'I was too weak. I'm still too weak!'

'It's okay. I've a gun with me.' I explained. 'I can protect you.'

'You're letting me come with you?' The man asked, surprised.

'I can't just leave you on your own.' I explained, aware that I had been willing to leave Michelle on her own.

'I'm not that fast.' The man explained. 'I'll slow you down probably.'

'Don't worry, I can handle you. What's your name anyway?'

'I'm Philip O'Leigh.' He explained quickly.

'Frank.' I said, looking around to see that there wasn't anything near us. 'Why are you here anyway?'

'I worked as a janitor here for a few months.' He explained. 'I bought a retirement home here, but I still needed a part-time job to get by.'

'Didn't you notice that the town was strange?' I asked suspiciously.

'It wasn't that bad when I first came.' He sighed. 'It was foggy and the place was quiet, although I thought that was only because it was winter time.'

'When did all this happen?' I asked feeling quite confused.

'Well, I don't know to be honest with you.' The old man muttered glumly. 'I never noticed that the place was changing until it got really bad.' He looked around nervously. 'The patients here all started screaming and shouting.'

'What were they shouting?' I asked.

'They kept screaming that it was time for the beginning.' He quickly muttered, sounding more scared than before. 'They were afraid of him, they said he was dangerous.'

'Who were they talking about?'

'It was a patient in room 302. He was so abnormal but they wanted to let him out so that the other patients could rest peacefully.'

'What was his name?'

'It was a weird name... Anri, I think.'

'That's my brother!' I yelled desperately. 'Is he still here?' I asked in a loud voice.

'Be quiet. The nurses will here us.' The man whispered angrily.

'Sorry... is he here!' I whispered back.

'I don't know.' The man answered. 'We need to get out of here though.'

'I have to find my brother first.' I explained. 'Follow me.'

I pulled out the map and saw that room 302 was on the west side of the third floor.

'Let's go.' I said to Philip and I started to walk quickly in the direction of the stairwell.

'Slow down.' Philip complained, as I reached the second floor.

I turned around to see him walking quite slowly up the stairs. I waited impatiently and grabbed him by the hand when he reached me.

I encouraged him to walk faster and made my way up onto the third floor.

The third floor hallway seemed to be different from the second. The walls were covered in a thick brown paint and it seemed to be newer than the rest of the building.

'Did you know Anri?' I asked Philip, as we walked around the corridor.

'No, I had to clean up a lot of puke from his cell though.' He answered slowly. 'He wasn't allowed to talk to anyone except his doctor.'

As we walked, I couldn't help but feel really disappointed. From what Philip had said, Anri wasn't better at all and the hospital was just trying to get rid of him.

I heard footsteps and another nurse came out in front of us. It had a long bat in it's hand and it hit Philip, knocking him over instantly.

I kicked it, diverting it's attention to me. It swung the bat at me and I had to move quickly to dodge a blow to the head.

I pulled out my shotgun and got ready to fire. It knocked the shotgun out of my hands with the bat as I got ready to fire.

No, I thought desperately.

I kicked it again, making it fall backwards and I just had enough time to bend down, pick up the gun and shoot it in the heart (or where the heart should be). It fell over dead and I turned my attention to Philip who was still on the floor.

'Are you alright?' I asked, quite concerned.

'I'm too old for this.' Philip muttered, as I helped him up.

'I'm sorry... I didn't see it, honest!' I explained, feeling worried about the old man.

'It's okay.' Philip mumbled. 'But I do need to rest for a while.'

'I need to see my brother now!' I stated. 'I can't wait!

'Let me rest in one of the rooms and you can come and get me when you're finished.'

'Sure, but be careful.' I sighed, giving in. 'Lock the door or jam it with a chair.'

'I will.'

I looked around the hallway and finally let my eyes rest on a room that was open. I went inside and saw that it was completely bare except there was a small bed in the corner. The walls were also padded.

'Move the bed in front of the door and lye on it.' I instructed. 'You should be safe.'

'Okay.' Philip said, as he entered the room. 'Goodbye.'

I watched him close the door and I heard as he moved the bed.

When I was sure that he was safe, I walked towards room 302. I could see it now. There was blood dripping down the doorway and there was a little window to look in at the person inside.

I ran towards it and looked in.

I stared in shock at a man lying on the bed. He looked just like me with jet black hair, the same pale skin and facial-shape. I felt sorry for him since he looked like he had lost the will to live and was just clinging to his bed in desperation. As I looked at him, I couldn't help but think of the little, friendly child he used to be. He was so innocent. He used to always laugh and joke. I couldn't see him laughing in this place.

As I looked at him, a tear rolled down my eye.

'How did you get this way?' I asked, although I knew he couldn't hear me. 'How?'

As I stared at him, he opened his eyes and noticed me looking in at me. He walked quickly over to the door. I could now see that he hadn't shaved in weeks as he had a beard. His eyes stared at me pleadingly. His mouth started to move but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I stared carefully and finally realised what he was saying. I fainted.

'Help me!' I heard him say in my mind.

* * *

Authors Note: Yes, Anri was saying help me. Was this chapter any good? Please give me your thoughts. I feel that everyone's reviews have been excellent. I love writing the story and there will be around ten chapters. Happy Halloween everybody...

Anyway here is the thank you list:

.Cat- Sorry that I got the names wrong. I never noticed it when I read over the story. I will change it when I can find the floppy I put that chapter on. I loved your comments. I don't really feel that the time of day or the temperature was necessary. I'd mention the temperature if it was really out of the ordinary but it's not.

Written: I loved your review. I'm glad that you're getting into it. Do you think that this story is better than "Initial Reactions". I kinda prefer this. I'm getting a bit sick of "Initial Reactions" so I don't think I'm gonna do a sequel. Do you think I should? By the way "Silent Hill" Is a game for the playstation and Xbox. It is a really spooky town that you have to take your character around and kill things. It's a series of games and I know they sound crap and cheesy, but they're not. They're really fun and scary! Thanks for the review.

MessedUpSoMuch- I'm glad you liked Michelle. Why do you think Michelle and Frank will get together? I hope you like Philip too. Thanks for the review!

Kuroneko- sama007- I hope that you liked this chapter. I loved your story "Judgement Day Testament 1". In fact it's one of my favourite stories on fanfiction and is therefor in my favourites list.

Bannanime- The guys name is Frank and not Fred... sorry for the mix-up. It'll be changed. Anyway I loved your review. I don't want Frank to seem like he's too freaked out because he's more concerned with finding his brother. He was freaked out when he saw the first monster but got used to it. I'm glad you liked the unnamed woman. I'm also glad you thought that she was creepy. Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Thanks to everyone again. I am happy to get new reviews so don't forget to review when you're finished reading. Sorry that this chapter was a bit long. I was going to split it into two but I decided not to in the end.


	4. Parousia

Authors Note: I know it's been ages… what can I say, I've been busy! I felt that I needed to take a break from writing for a while… but hey, I'm back and hear is the fourth chapter (of ten or so). I dedicate this fiction to one of my friends who loves it although she told me not to mention her on the internet. You know who you are! I re-wrote this a few times because it wasn't great the first few times. Hopefully this should do it. You can tell me! By the way the scene happens when Anri and Frank are twelve.

* * *

Chapter 4- Parousia

I opened my eyes to the dank room. The place stunk and was small. There were dark red stains covering the walls and the walls themselves seemed to be throbbing. I jumped back in shock as I watched the padded walls move in and out like the heart of a great beast. My eyes darted towards the door for a means of escape but I could see immediately that it was bolted tight.

'Help.' I yelled. 'Help!'

Someone stared through the small glass panel in the door at me. I looked at the creased, tired eyes for a moment and realised that they were Anri's. I jumped to my feet.

'Anri, let me out of here!' I yelled, as I walked towards the door.

Anri pulled back slightly as I approached but gradually returned to looking in at me. I had realised by now that I was locked in the cell that Anri had been in.

'Anri, please let me out.' I pleaded, staring into the grown man's eyes. The eyes that hadn't changed since he was a child.

He stared back at me blankly, making no effort to make a reply.

'I can't stay in here.' I yelled. 'Please.'

A tear dropped from my left eye as I stared out at the man that once had trusted me so much and was now looking at me as if he didn't know me.

'Anri I have always loved you.' I said wiping my eyes which were starting to become wet.

Anri raised his hand to the glass, as if trying to touch me. His eyes looked deeply sympathetic.

I raised my hand to and touched against the glass, wishing I could just touch him. I needed to know that the brother whom I had once loved was still real.

We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Anri dropped his gaze.

'Thank you.' He mouthed, looking up once again. 'For letting me out!'

He started to walk away.

'Wait.' I yelled. 'Let me out of here.' I stared as he turned the corner and left me with tears in my eyes.

I walked towards the back wall and fell down beside it, not caring that it was throbbing anymore. It was better off if it killed me, in my opinion.

I was obviously back in the obscure world that had taken over the theme park.

I shut my eyes trying to rid myself of the place.

* * *

_I looked at the title of the book again. "The Gnothan" it read in dark words. _

'_Anri, get in here.' I yelled._

'_Yeah, I'll be there in a minute.' Anri called back._

'_Now.' I called angrily._

'_Okay, I'm coming.' _

_I waited and took another look at the book before he came in._

_He stood at the door with a look of surprise on his face. I shot him a look of disgust._

'_Isn't this the book that you were told to read in your dream?' I asked angrily._

'_Yeah…' Anri started awkwardly._

'_Then why did I find it under your bed?' _

'_I'm sorry.' Anri cried, bursting into tears. _

'_For fuck sake, why? Stop crying!'_

'_I need to find my destiny.' He explained._

'_Anri, you need help.' I yelled angrily. _

'_I… you wouldn't understand.' Anri burst out. 'I knew it, you're not like me! I'll experience the Parousia but you won't' He ran out the door slamming it behind him.

* * *

_

I woke as I heard a sudden bang at the metal door. I looked over quickly to see Michelle looking in at me.

'Michelle,' I shouted, getting up. 'Let me out of here.

She said something in reply but I couldn't here through the heavy metal. I waited as she tugged at the door.

I pulled and eventually the door moved inwards. I sighed as the door pulled free.

'Michelle, you're a genius.' I laughed, hugging her although she pushed me away roughly.

'You left me!' She said dramatically. She looked heartbroken and I knew I had caused her to look so gloom. 'You just felt me.'

'I… I don't know what happened.' I told her honestly. 'I just fainted and you were gone when I woke up.'

'Bullshit!' Michelle spat. 'You pushed my hand away when I was climbing away and ran off. You left me for dead.'

'That's not true.'

'I know it is!' she turned away coldly. 'I can't survive here all on my own. I need someone to protect me.'

'Look, I won't leave you on your own.' I comforted her.

'It's been really scary here.' Michelle explained slowly. 'I had to get past several mutant things and I was so scared. The walls seem to be moving!'

'It's okay.' I said, wrapping my arms around her. 'You're with me now.'

'You'll probably leave me again.' She muttered and a tear fell from her eye. 'No one wants to stay with me.'

'That's not true.' I told her, even though I didn't want her following me all the time.

'Will you get me out of this town now?' She asked, looking up hopefully.

I hesitated for a moment and looked at the floor. I was so close to my brother now, I couldn't just leave without him.

'No.' I stated. 'I have to find my brother first.'

'But I can't stay in this… town.'

'Leave on your own then.' I said, starting to get angry. All she did was moan.

'You said you wouldn't leave me.' She snapped in frustration. Tears were falling from her eyes.

'Come with me.' I suggested.

'I… where will you be going?' She asked staring in fright into my eyes.

'I don't know.' I told her earnestly. 'I have to find out where he is!'

Michelle hesitated for a moment and then looked up.

'Okay.' She sighed, giving in. 'I'll come with you.'

'Great.' I smiled. 'If you get lost meet me…' I stopped, trying to think of a suitable place.

'At the hotel?' Michelle suggested.

'Yeah, in room 302. I don't think the lobby is safe.' I told her. 'I left the keys behind the reception, but don't stay there for long either. It's possibly not safe.'

'Okay.' Michelle said, looking terrified that she'd have to go near the reception.

'If I don't come for a long time, still wait.' I said. 'I could be in trouble. Try and get out yourself after a day, as I'll probably be dead if I'm that long.'

'Okay.' Michelle nodded.

'And lock the door behind you.' I added. 'I'll knock five times when I come.'

'I hope we don't get split up.' Michelle sighed.

'Why?' I asked surprised at what she just said.

'Because I don't want to have to do that all on my own.'

'You'll be fine if you do.' I told her. 'Anyway we should get going.'

'Wait.' Michelle said quickly. 'I have to tell you something.'

'Yes.' I prompted her.

'I saw this woman around this place.' She told me. 'She kept smiling at me and telling me to relax, she scared me so I kept running away.'

'What did she look like?' I asked.

'She looked about thirty, had mousy-brown hair. That's all I remember.'

'I think I know who she is.' I told Michelle. 'Stay away from her, she's dangerous. I think she has something to do with this place.'

'Do you know her name?'

'She wouldn't tell me.'

We started to walk down the hallway towards the stairs and suddenly I remembered something.

'Wait.' I said to Michelle quickly. 'I left this guy named Philip in one of the rooms when I went to see my brother.'

'Where is he?' She asked, sounding as though she didn't want to get him.

'He's back in one of the small rooms. It's only a short way away.'

'Okay, let's get him.'

We turned around and walked back down the darkened hallway. The only light was from my flashlight and even that was growing dim. The walls around us were covered in dirt and blood and seemed to be moving slightly. There were also squelching noises, as if a creature was near us, which made Michelle nervous.

'He in here.' I said opening a door but I suddenly turned away in disgust as I saw the contents of the room. There was blood splattered everywhere and there seemed to be entrails of flesh scattered around the room. The smell was horrible. Michelle screamed at the sight.

I turned her away from the door.

'It's alright.' I told her. 'We'll go out now.'

I took her hand and dragged her away from the scene. She bent over and puked as we reached the staircase.

'Poor guy.' I said aloud. 'I wish I had brought him with me.'

'What could do something like that?' Michelle said, more terrified than ever.

'It's alright, lets go.'

We rushed down the stairs to the first floor and headed for the main door.

'Having fun?' I familiar voice said from behind me, as I reached for the door handle.

I spun around to see the mysterious woman looking at me with that same evil smile.

'Who the fuck are you?' I asked angrily. 'What do you have to do with this whole place.'

'Let's go.' Michelle said from beside me.

'Go to the hotel. I'll meet you soon.' I told her.

'Okay.' She replied softly and she slid out the door leaving me with the woman.

'I am someone who is very interested in you!' She answered broadening her wicked smile.

'Fuck you!' I spat. 'I bet you did that to poor Philip. I bet you were the one who killed him.'

'Oh that's not true.' She said shaking her head. 'It was your brother of course.'

I looked at the woman in shock.

'I don't believe you.' I snapped. 'He's better now.'

'Yes, he is.' She smiled. 'He's finally proper and ready for his destiny.'

'What destiny?' I asked.

'His destiny is in the Gnothan. It is the parousia.'

'What?' I asked, confused.

'Don't worry, you'll find out yourself.'

I walked towards her but she backed away.

'Don't come near me.' She said, getting angry.

I continued to approach and she turned to run. I ran after her through the blood filled hallways and tried to slow her down by shooting in the air. I didn't want to shoot her since I knew she had information that I needed.

I reached the last hallway and I saw that the wall at the end of the hallway had been knocked and it was exposed to the outside. She entered a room beside this and locked the door tight. I pulled at the knob trying to get it open, but it wouldn't budge. I heard another door slam and presumed that she had left the next room. I slid down on the floor in hopelessness. I had nowhere to look now.

'Fuck.' I yelled.

I walked over to where the wall was knocked and looked down to see a large river beside the hospital. I was two storeys up, but I could still see how dirty the river was. It was coloured a reddish-brown colour and looked like it had something living in it since there was air bubbles coming up every few seconds.

'Ahh.' I yelled as someone pushed me from behind. I tried to turn around to see who was there but I didn't get time. I fell down with a large splash into the river and felt the cold, chunky water take over my skin.

I swan to the surface quickly and took a long breath of air.

'Help.' I yelled, as I was completely freaked out.

There were chunks of debri moving around me and I could feel something slither up against my skin.

I looked down to see what it was but the water was too dirty to see anything. I thrashed towards the shore but didn't succeed in reaching it as I felt a strong tug on my leg. I tried to pull away but the grip was too strong.

'Help.' I yelled before I was pulled under.

The water started to fill my lungs and suddenly I blacked out.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry that every chapter ends with Frank fainting. It had to happen so far but it won't happen for the next chapter. I promise. Anyway, please review.

Thanks to: Dharknia- you were the only person to review my last chapter and I'm grateful for that. I loved your review and your silent hill story is excellent. I'll try to read it all sometime soon. I just haven't had the chance so far.

* * *

Also a special thanks to Written who is my best reviewer and a great writer. I appreciate all your great reviews and stories. I will remember them forever. I am sorry that you are depressed at the moment but I hope you one day return to fanfiction and read this special thank you note. I wish you well until you return. 


	5. The Alchemilla General

Authors Note: To everyone who reviewed the last chapter, thank you. The thank you list is at the end of the chapter. Anyway, another week, another chapter. It took me ages to write this chapter because I had to play through silent hill 1 until the hospital and copy the map of it. I wanted to write this chapter for ages so here it is.

Chapter 5- The Alchemilla General

I stared down at my torso and shuddered seeing all of the blood. It was such a deep red and had such a strong smell. It reminded me of rust. I got up suddenly shaking the blood off me and it was a few minutes before I realised that the blood wasn't mine. I was completely naked, standing in this large, unkept operating room. My cloths were nowhere to be seen around me. I looked down again, uneasily at my torso, which still looked red and dirty. My throat was hurting so badly, as if I had just drowned.

Where's Michelle, I asked myself as I rubbed my throat. I have to get to her.

I found a hospital gown beside the operating table which I had been lying on and put it on over my naked body. I was strangely insecure about walking around naked even though there was probably no one in the hospital.

I looked out the small window and saw that it was pitch black outside. I was still in the dark world. I examined the room, looking for anything of use and saw my bag of stuff over at the wall. I picked it up and looked through it, taking out my shotgun. There was something about this place that I really didn't trust.

I also found a map on the ground and decided to head to the first floor to leave the hospital.

I walked out and into the operating prep room, where I saw a mutated nurse. She had a axe in her hand and was walking towards me with it quickly. I raised my shotgun and blew off her head as quickly as I could. Her body started to twitch on the floor but I didn't bother to shoot her again because I knew I wouldn't be going back into the room.

I heard several screams as I walked out into the hallway, sending chills up my spine. The place became strangely silent after that, as if the place was saving its energy for something terrible to happen.

I tugged at the door that separated the hallway but it was locked.

I'll have to take the lift, I thought miserably.

I walked towards the end of the hallway and into the waiting room beside the elevator. The elevator itself looked old and worn. I didn't trust it at all. The walls of it were made of mesh and you could see through the old shaft, which was rusty. In fact, the elevator looked like a birdcage, waiting to fall.

I stepped into it, having no choice and pressed the button for the first floor. The elevator started to move downwards and my heart skipped as it did. I could hear the line groaning as it was probably about to fall soon.

It stopped all of a sudden banging against the sides of the shaft.

'Help!' I yelled, not thinking in panic.

The elevator started to move upwards quickly and arrived back at the second floor. I jumped out as the doors opened and as soon as I did the elevator gave a loud groan and the cable snapped, sending the elevator to the bottom with a large bang.

I lay on the floor for a few minutes trying to get a grip of myself.

'What the fuck is going on???' I screamed really loudly trying to relieve myself of the frustration. How was I going to get out now?

I got up and brushed the dust off my gown. I found a note on a chair in the room and opened it.

_Nurse's Report_

_Alessa has been moved from room 205 due to difficulties. She can't be contained for much longer if she is to be of use. I enclose a list of the patients now on the second floor. _

_Room 201- Catherine Morris_

_Room 202- David Jonston_

_Room 203- Thomas Good_

_Room 204- Stephen Crier_

_Room 205- Anri Long_

_Room 206- Lisa McFarland_

I stared at the list again and my eyes widened as I saw Anri's name written there. I ran from the room and towards room 205. I threw the door open and stepped inside to see my brother lying on the bed.

'Anri.' I called.

He looked up in surprise.

'Anri, it's me, your brother.' I said.

He looked at me in fright and looked around him. He didn't want to talk to me. I shined my flashlight around the darkened room and saw that there was a large hole between the room and 206. I stepped towards it to block an escape from Anri but he was to fast for me. He jumped quickly towards it and stepped through before I reached it. I fell on the bed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to catch him. I heard him open the door in the next room and run down the hallway.

'Anri.' I said to myself. 'What's happening?'

I lay in silence for a few seconds and then I heard it. There was some sort of crying coming from somewhere. I didn't know what it was, all I knew was that it wasn't human. There were several loud cries coming from it and it made me feel uptight and angry.

'What the fuck is this?' I screamed. I had a dreaded feeling that I wasn't going to escape from this hospital.

I headed towards the door and pulled but it wouldn't open. I looked down and saw that there was a note wedged in under it. I pulled it out and opened it.

_The Story of the rebirth_

_Phidificus spoke to the prophets and they told him "He will come in soon time, he will change everything and you will be finally able to live in peace, in paradise". Phidificus was so shocked that he couldn't speak. "He will come but there is a downside. There will be one way to stop him. The fluid of Perilli can stop him coming back. The fluid will be hidden and mustn't be destroyed. If it is destroyed before the reborn God is at power, he will perish." Phidificus stared with a smile on his face. "The parousia- the rebirth of God will happen soon." At this Phidificus knelt down and slit his wrists to show his gratefulness. As the blood started to pour, he wrote, "He is coming" on the wall in his own blood before fainting._

I put down the sheet of paper in disgust. What did it mean?

'What's with this fucking town?' I said to myself in anger.

I noticed another sheet under the story and pulled it out. There was a key attached.

_You'll find the girl in the bathroom. Hurry, I hope she's all right. Here's the key to the hallway door._

Michelle, I thought panicking. They had probably killed her like they had done to Philip.

I rushed out of the room and into the hallway. I shoved the key in the lock of the door that divided the hallway and ran to the girls' bathroom, which was the first door on the left.

I opened the door and saw that the room was completely dark.

I was too terrified to call out in case I didn't get a response. I shone the light from each corner, slowly hoping that I wouldn't find Michelle's body. I eventually shone the light against one of the cubicles where a teenage girl of about eighteen was standing in fear. Her auburn hair was messed up and her face was covered in dirt and teardrops. There was also a large cut on her head.

'You're not Michelle.' I snapped angrily, almost accusing the girl of doing something bad.

The girl simply stared back in fright and I started to feel sympathy for her.

'Sorry.' I said sincerely. 'I'm just… I'm looking for someone.'

She stared at me in fright.

'What's your name?' I asked, trying to get the girl to talk.

'Sarah.' She said eventually.

'I'm Frank.' I said. 'How did you get here.'

'I woke up in the basement of the hospital a few days ago.' She whimpered. 'I don't know how I got there…'

'This place is weird!' I told her. 'Watch yourself, this whole town is fucked up! Especially this hospital.'

'I know.'

'Are you sure you're okay?' I asked.

'Why are you dressed in a hospital gown?' She asked back.

I stared into her eyes and I now knew why she was so terrified. She probably thought I had something to do with the hospital.

'I woke up in the operating room. I was naked so I put it on.'

'Oh.'

'Have you been in this hospital before?' I asked.

'Yes!' She said unexpectedly. 'My mum used to work here. She said everything became creepy here, so she moved.'

'What's it called?'

'It's the Alchemilla General.' She explained. 'My mum hated this town, especially the hospital. She said she was miserable here.'

'I can't believe this place used to be a normal hospital.'

'It was never normal.' Sarah said. 'I remember when I came in here all of the children were crying. I was too. I guess there was an evil presence in the building.'

'Maybe.' I sighed. 'We need to get out of here anyway.'

'The doorway to the stairwell is jammed so we'll have to take the elevator.' Sarah said.

'The elevator is broken.'

'How can we get out then?' Sarah asked, tears forming in her eyes. 'I have to get out of this place.'

'We'll think of something.'

'Will you stay with me when we get out?' Sarah pleaded. 'I can't stay in this place on my own.'

'I have to get Michelle when I get out. You can come with me.'

'Okay.'

There was a loud bang outside and I heard loud footsteps coming to the room.

'Get into the cubicle, quick.' I said to Sarah.

I held my shotgun at the door as Sarah rushed into the nearest cubicle. I could here her breathing loudly inside.

The door flung open and I stared at the familiar woman as she entered the bathroom with a smile.

'How is the treatment at the Alchemilla General?' She mocked.

'You brought me here, didn't you?' I asked.

'Why no, it was your brother.' She said.

'I don't believe you.' I stated. 'And I don't believe that he killed Philip either.'

She looked away coldly.

'He didn't kill Philip.' She spat in disgust. 'He was meant to but he didn't.' She looked back up at me and the evil smile returned. 'But he will!'

I ran towards her but suddenly my head started to throb and I was brought to my knees. A loud siren started to fill my head.

'I'll see you soon.' She laughed and went back out the door.

I was now curled up on the ground and feeling as though my head was going to explode. The siren continued to beat through me and I watched as the place around me changed.

Authors Note: We all know what's happening (the place is changing back into the normal world). Frank didn't faint in this chapter (hurray!) and there were no flashback moments. I will have the next chapter up shortly. Please review the chapter. Here is a thank you list for the people that reviewed over the last week:

Dharknia- Hey, thanks for your wonderful reviews. I'm glad you like the name Anri. I made it up but it does mean something in another language. I will tell you at the end of the fic. I'm really happy that you like my writing style! I love yours too. I love that final fantasy story you have. I'll read more of it soon. I also love your silent hill story. It's great!

Kuroneko-sama007- I chose room 302 of the hotel because they always choose room 302 for everything in silent hill games (hotel- Mary, Henry's apartment in sh4) so I decided to go along with it. I'm glad you are reminded of sh2. You'll probably be reminded of sh1 for this chapter.

Bannanime- Thanks for reviewing ch 3 and 4. I love the evil woman too. I have big plans for her (bwahaha). More will be revealed about her later and yes, she has major plans for Anri. Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

MessedUpSoMuch- What can I say, thanks!!!


	6. Spooked

Authors Note: I decided to write this chapter quickly because I know that I would get angry reviewers otherwise. I tried to write it as well as I could so I hope you like. Thank you all for your kind comments on the last chapter. I'll thank everyone individually at the end of this chapter! Also, sorry that I haven't reviewed anyone's stories in ages. I was away for the weekend (last) and I had to catch up on work from school when I got back. I promise I will catch up on my reading soon!! Here is the sixth chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6- Spooked

I blinked and looked around the room. The area was pretty much the same, although it looked less chaotic. There was no longer blood on the walls and it didn't feel as threatening. It took me a moment to notice that there was still someone panting in the cubicle.

'Sarah?' I called, hoping it was her and not some new face.

'Yeah!' Sarah's familiar agitated tone replied. 'I'm here. What just happened?'

I looked around once again, feeling a strange sensation of hope.

'We're back in the normal world.' I told her.

She unlocked the cubicle door and stepped out, looking at me in shock.

'So everything is back to normal?' She asked. 'We can get out of this town without danger?'

'Not really.' I muttered. 'It is still dangerous, there are still those weird monsters. It's safer than the other world though.'

'Let's get out of here.' Sarah said, disappointed that her nightmare wasn't over yet.

'I have to find Michelle… and my brother.'

'You never said anything about a brother.' Sarah cried, sounding suddenly angry.

'You can leave yourself.' I suggested calmly.

'You'd just let me leave?' Sarah asked accusingly. 'You'd let me face those things on my own.' She fell to her knees and burst into tears.

'I have to find them.' I stated.

'Okay, I'll come with you!' She sighed, giving in.

I stared out through the window of the bathroom, at the fog. I never thought I'd be so happy to see it again. I really thought I was going to die in that horrible world.

'Let's stay here a while.' I suggested. 'To rest.'

'Okay.'

I bent down and fumbled through my bag, eventually pulling out a carton of cigarettes. I noticed that they were dry, even though the bag had been in the water with me. I decided to ignore the fact.

'Want one?' I asked Sarah, holding out a slightly bent cigarette.

'Yeah, please.' She grabbed it out of my hand and put it in between her lips, meanwhile wiping away the tears around her eyes.

I lit her cigarette for her and stared at her as she smoked it. Her hands were trembling terribly and she looked as though she wouldn't be able to survive much longer.

I eventually lit my cigarette and felt the beautiful sensation grab the back of my throat. This one cigarette seemed like such a reward after a long day of stress.

'We'd best get going.' I said eventually, stubbing out the but of my cigarette on the already stained ground.

'Okay then.'

I stood up, stretching and taking one last look around the almost peaceful room. It was so hard to believe that it had looked so bad an hour ago.

'You take this.' I said, holding out my knife to Sarah. 'Only use it if you have to. I'll usually kill it first with my shotgun.'

I walked out through the door into the derelict looking corridor. There were no noises at all except for Sarah's breathing behind me.

'Where are we going when we get out of this hospital?' Sarah asked.

'To the hotel.' I replied bluntly. 'Don't think about that until we get out of here.'

We walked towards the stairwell, I could here my footsteps echoing as I went. It was starting to creep me out how silent it was. I pulled at the stairwell door with all my might and was surprised to see that it opened easily.

'I thought you said it was jammed!' I said to Sarah.

'It was earlier… in the other world.'

We walked down the creaky stairs and into the first floor hallway. I heard a loud bang coming from upstairs and suddenly there was a loud and horrible scream. Shivers ran down my spine.

'Let's get out of here now!' I suggested.

We approached the waiting room quickly. There were sounds of heavy breathing in the room and I had a strong feeling that there was another monster.

'You stay here.' I said to Sarah. 'I'll go in and see what it is first.'

She nodded in reply, looking too terrified to move. I stepped carefully into the large, open room. I could here that the noise was coming from around the bend, near the reception desk.

'Hello.' I called. There was no reply.

I walked quicker, raising my shotgun to my chest.

'Who is it?' I called.

I stepped around the corner and jumped back as I saw the person slouched against the reception desk. It was Philip, only he looked older than before. There was a large gash across his face and he looked paler.

'Philip!' I called out. 'Are you okay? What happened to you?'

He stared at me, a look beyond terror in his eyes.

'You tried to kill me.' He yelled. 'You tried.'

'What are you talking about?' I asked in shock.

'Leave me alone.' The old man muttered before getting up and walking towards the exit.

'Wait.' I called, but he was out the door in seconds.

To my horror I heard a click. He had locked us in. I ran towards the door, tugging at it in desperation.

'Open the door.' I yelled. 'Open it!'

'Frank,' Sarah called from behind.

I turned around, staring at the confused girl.

'What's wrong?' She asked slowly.

'We're locked in.' I said, deciding against telling her about what the old man said.

'I heard a voice.' Sarah said, looking more confused.

'It was me… I was annoyed.' I muttered.

'No…' She said firmly. 'It wasn't.'

'Shut up!' I yelled. 'It's none of your business who it was. In fact, fuck you.'

Sarah just looked at me in terror and I knew instantly that I had to apologise.

'Sorry.' I just about managed to mumble.

'What happened?' She asked. 'We have loads of time anyway.' She stepped closer towards me. 'Tell me, I need to know.'

'Why?'

'I don't know…'

'I…'

'It's because I don't know whether I can trust you yet.' She said coldly.

'I don't care.' I told her. 'You're staying with me out of your own interests, you could go away and I wouldn't care!'

'I don't know how you can be so heartless.' A tear fell from her face.

'You're always crying!' I stated angrily. 'Alright, I'll tell you.'

'Go ahead.' She immediately wiped her eyes, the glum look remaining on her face.

'Well… I saw the guy, Philip.' I started. 'I thought he died in the mental hospital, I saw the remains of something where I left him.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, but it wasn't him obviously.' I mumbled. 'Anyway, he was here a minute ago. He said that I tried to kill him.'

'Did you?' She stepped back.

'No, it could have been my brother.' I sighed, looking at the ground.

'You mean the one we're looking for.' She shrieked. 'We're trying to find a murderer…'

'No!' I stated firmly. 'You don't understand.'

'I…' she started.

'He's family.' I interrupted. 'I have to get him out of this town.'

'I need to know, why are you here anyway? Who are you?'

'I came here because I needed to get my brother out of the mental hospital… he was sick.'

'He's obviously not better!' She whispered.

'No, maybe not.' I sighed, looking out through the hospital window. 'I need answers though…'

'Answers to what?'

'I honestly don't know!' I replied slowly.

'You aren't making sense.' She said, trying to make me look at her.

'I can't answer these questions.' I suddenly said, a great anger filling me. 'We can talk about this when we're out… when we have time. The exit is locked from the outside. We need to find another way out.'

'How?' She asked, as I looked around the waiting room, my eyes eventually resting on a note at the reception desk.

I walked over and pulled it open forcefully.

_Dear Dr. Dunsen,_

_I'd like to file a complaint about the nurse that often comes into my room. She has interrupted my sleep for several nights in a row now. She comes in at one o'clock and searches the room often saying things like "The key is here" and "Must find it". I would like to have this nurse banned from my room in future if possible. Her name is Lisa Garland. Thank you very much,_

_Julia Stifler room 303._

'Let's go to room 303.' I said when I finished reading the note.

Sarah pulled the note from me and read it.

'Why?' She asked.

'Because it could be important.'

I stepped out into the first floor hallway again, watching Sarah as she followed.

We walked up the creaky stairs and out into the third floor hallway. This place seemed creepier than the other floors. The place was pitch black and there was an eerie sound filtering through the dark hallway. I turned on my flashlight, immediately seeing a nurse (mutated) heading towards us. I pulled out my shotgun, shooting it several times and making it fall to the floor in a clump.

I pulled at Sarah's hand, pulling her in the direction of room 303. We entered the small, damp room and I almost threw up because of the smell. There had obviously been something vile living in here. I stepped up towards a locker and noticed a envelope on it. I ripped it open, revealing a small key and a note. I leant over so that Sarah could read the note as well.

_I found it… the key has been here as I thought… now I'll finally be able to see what's down in that basement… Lisa Garland_

I threw it aside and lifted the key to my face.

'We may as well head for the basement.' I said to Sarah. 'There might be an exit there.'

I shoved the key in my pocket and let Sarah out the door ahead of me. The eerie sound was filling the hallway now.

'Let's get out of here.' Sarah said as the sound seemed to get louder.

'Yeah.' I agreed.

We went out into the stairwell and ran down to the first floor as fast as we could. The sound was still growing louder and I couldn't here anything else over it. T was like someone blowing on a whistle and seemed to thump through my head.

'Come on.' I shouted at Sarah over the noise. 'To the basement.'

We randwon the first floor corridor and shoved the basement key in the last door. The door opened and I stared through into the dark.

Suddenly the eerie sound stopped, but something else started. It was another siren, washing my brain, filling it with hate and envy. The feelings started to take over me. I stared again down into the darkness and I fell into it.

* * *

_I walked silently into the small room where Anri seemed to be talking to himself. I was so scared. What was he doing? _

'_Anri.' I called, as I moved in to look at him. He seemed to be asleep._

_I stared into his eyes and I could see that they were flickering under his lids as if he was having a terrible nightmare._

'_Anri.' I called louder, but he didn't move._

'_Yes I agree.' He suddenly sighed. His voice sounded deeper and scary._

'_What?' I called, quite loudly but he wasn't talking to me. He was talking in his dream._

'_He has been unfaithful.' Anri continued._

_I started to cry in confusion._

'_What's going on?' I called._

'_Daddy left her, he broke the deal.' Anri called loudly. 'He must die!'_

* * *

Authors Note: Cheerful end to this chapter, don't you think? No, I'm joking. Anyway I hope you liked that chapter. It was hard to write since I had no time at all. I wrote the first half a week ago but I haven't had time to write the end till now. It's 4:24 (to be precise) in the morning and I'm writing this story for you all. Please tell me if it's crap! I'll do it again if it is! Well here is the thank you list I promised:

Dharknia- I loved the review! Thanks so much for reviewing the whole story so far. I appreciate it. It's weird that you have a cousin called Sarah and how Philip is like your grandfather. Maybe I'm watching you and am writing stories about your family bwahahaha (No that would be creepy). Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Kronos106- I'm glad you think my story is excellent. Thank you, your comments make me happy. I know it was Lisa Garland by the way, I've played the first game so many times that I know every character inside out. What's the name of the website with the maps? Please tell me! Anyway thanks for the review. What do you think of this chapter?

Bannanime- Thanks for the long long long review. I love long reviews. Especially when they're good (and that one was). I'm happy to hear you liked the elevator thing. The thing that pulled Frank under isn't really that important but it will be explained in time. It wasn't Anri though. By the way I have a bit of an Irish accent but not that much of one.

You will find out about the evil lady soon.

Soralover1- I do rock, don't I (only messin'). Glad you liked the story. Thanks for putting me in your favourites list. I loved the review.

Icy Dyaty- Thank you. I love my storyline as well (I don't mean to brag but I love it). I have a good ending planned so I hope you review until then.

MessedUpSoMuch- No, it wasn't the lady from Silent Hill 1. That was Lisa Garland. I just wanted to change the name a bit. Philip's story will be explained. We'll wait and see about the mystery woman.


	7. The Advergue

Authors Note: I wanted to write this chapter sooner rather than later. Not much will be revealed about the story as a whole but it is quite an important chapter. The monster that pulled Frank under will finally be explained in this chapter (although it isn't important and you'll never find out how he ended up in the hospital). I have nothing important to say. Happy Christmas to everyone if I don't update another chapter before then. I hope you all like this chapter. A great thanks to Kronos106 for giving me a great website to get silent hill maps. The thank you list is at the end as always. Here goes the chapter…

* * *

Chapter 7- The Advergue 

I swallowed hard in fright and nervousness as I woke up in the basement. The walls were covered in a thick red coloured substance and the place smelt of bile. It was obvious that I was in the dark world.

I stared straight ahead at the monster that was approaching me slowly. It looked so bad with the pink, almost raw meat coloured skin and the puss that seemed to be coming out of it's gaping mouth. I shot several times, blowing it's head clean off. I got up, looking for an exit but saw that the basement exit was blocked with the intestines of an animal. I looked away in disgust. I started to tug at the door to the generator room and discovered that it was locked. As I did I heard the eerie sound return to my ears. Suddenly there was a high pitched scream and I froze. Could that have been Sarah?

I tugged on the boiler room door and found that it was also locked. I looked in desperation towards the other two doors to see that they were jammed.

'I'm fuckin' stuck here.' I said, agitated.

There was a weird sound filtering through the walls, like the pumping of blood and there was also a high pitched sound every few seconds.

I closed my eyes, trying to fight back against the sounds but they were starting to make me go insane.

'Fuck off.' I yelled, not feeling stupid even though I was shouting at a wall.

I screamed as loud as I could and kicked the door to the boiler room. Then I noticed that the elevator was in place. It seemed to be in perfect condition, as though it hadn't crashed earlier. I approached it suspiciously. The mesh cover showed that it was perfect inside, with no damage.

I walked over to it and it opened as I did. I decided to step in, not caring anymore whether I died or not. I looked around it and realised that all of the buttons had dissapeared except one. I leant in closer to see what it said.

'X'. I read aloud. 'What the hell is that.'

I pressed the button and suddenly the elevator started to move downward. I stayed in the middle, noticing that there were all sorts of things in the shafts. I waited for a long time as the elevator continued to move. I pulled out my cigarettes and started to smoke one.

A couple of minutes later the elevator stopped, opening it's door to a bizarre hallway. There were several nurse creatures who seemed to be patrolling the halls but they all had their backs turned so they didn't see me. The walls were covered in a thick purple substance which seemed to be moving. It looked like soup on the boil. I stepped out into the filthy hall quietly trying to reach the nearby doorway. I could here the nurses' heavy breathing and it seemed to send shivers down my spine. I reached the door, pulled it open and stepped into the new room, slamming the door behind me. I let out a deep breath, relieved that I had avoided those things.

The first thing I noticed was Anri's dark figure standing at the end of this new hallway. He looked up at me and for the first time, he didn't look scared.

'Brother.' He said in a low gritty tone. His voice seemed to pierce my heart.

'Anri.' I said in response, forgetting what I had to say to him.

'I hope you know, I have to do this.' Anri mumbled. 'I need to do it on my own, I can't always rely on you.'

'Do what?' I asked, confused.

'You should leave.' Anri stated, ignoring my question. 'You can still get out.'

'Please.' I said stepping forward. He stepped back against the wall as I drew nearer. He was obviously still afraid of me. I stopped.

'Why did you kill Dad?' I asked, as tears fell from my eyes. 'You ruined everything for yourself.'

'I had to, she told me of his betrayal.' Anri whispered. 'I don't want to have to kill you too!' He looked deep into my eyes and I could clearly see how afraid he was.

He stepped out through the door beside him, leaving me in the long hallway feeling empty. I sat down on the dirty ground and put my hands to my eyes. Why was everything going so wrong? What was happening?

As I started to think, I heard a scream coming from a door on the left hand side. It was a girlish high pitched scream. I got up immediately and entered the room. It was a pool room and Sarah was crouched in the corner. There were several tentacles wrapped around her legs trying to pull her into the filthy water.

'Hold on!' I screamed at Sarah as I aimed my shotgun at the tentacles.

I shot at one, although it only made a small piercing and didn't seem to hurt the monster at all.

I decided to aim at into the water, so I would hopefully shoot the head. I shot four or five times, eventually making it thrash about in the water. I looked over at Sarah and saw that it had recoiled from her. It smacked me with one of the tentacles, sending me flying against the wall in pain.

My vision started to blur and I barely could see. I was in such pain and I couldn't get up. I fainted.

* * *

'Frank.' Sarah's voice yelled as my vision came back to me. I looked up to see her face caked in blood from the creature's tentacles. She smiled. 'Thanks for saving me.' 

I looked down at the floor in front of her.

'What happened?' I asked.

'It died straight away after it hit you.' Sarah explained. 'You must have hit its head or somethin'.'

'I hope so!' I sighed.

I looked over at the pool where the thing was floating. It looked like a large mutated octopus. It's mouth was wide open and there was blood pouring out, polluting the water more than it already was.

'I was in here, waiting for you when it came through a hole at the bottom of the pool.' Sarah explained. 'I think it came from the lake.'

'Yeah, maybe.' I said, thinking it was the same creature that had attacked me before.

I noticed a small book over beside the pool so I got up slowly and limped over to see what it was. It was open on a page.

_The lake seems to have many mysteries. Several people have disappeared from around the lake. People believe there is a monster living in the lake although it has never been proven. The monster is said to have many tentacles and travels up the shimnae river in search of meat. _

I finished reading the short paragraph and threw the book down.

'Guess it was real then.' I said to Sarah.

'Frank, how are we going to get out of here?' Sarah asked.

'How did you end up here anyway?' I asked. 'You were gone when I woke up!'

'I woke up in the room next door, it was creepy there so I came in here!' She looled terrified. 'I want to get out of here, I can't die in this town!'

'I know.' I said sympathetically. 'We'll find a way out.'

'I need you with me!' She stated. 'I can't be on my own.'

'Okay.'

'I have something to tell you.' She muttered, looking around trying to avoid my eyes. 'I saw your brother out there and he told me to stay away from you!'

'Really!' I said in surprise. 'Did you talk to him.'

'No, he creeped me out so I came in here.'

'Oh.' I said.

'Why doesn't he want me to stay with you?'

'I don't know!' I answered sincerely.

'I just don't understand.' She said softly. 'Why are we trying to get him out of this town when he obviously doesn't want to leave.'

'How do you know that?' I asked in anger.

'Well, he could have followed me but he just stayed there.'

'That's because that fucking bitch is controlling him.' I snapped.

'Sorry.' Sarah said in a shaky voice.

'No, it's alright.'

I gestured for her to follow me and I walked towards the door. It swung open and the mysterious lady walked in.

'Hello.' She said with a smile. 'You're still alive, I'm impressed.' She said to Sarah.

'Shut up.' I yelled at the woman and I pointed the shotgun to her head.

'I wouldn't do that.' She said with a short laugh. 'You don't want to shoot your mother.'

'Shut up.' I yelled again. 'You're not my mother, she's dead.'

The woman stepped closer to me and her cold grey eyes met mine.

'No, I'm not dead.' She stated.

'Go away.' Sarah shouted from behind.

'Shut up child.' The woman spat turning on Sarah. 'This is nothing to do with you!'

'Fuck you.' I snarled stepping back into the room, still pointing my gun at her.

She stepped in closer.

'It's time for your test.' She said.

'What test?' I asked in hatred.

'You need to prove yourself worthy by beating it.' She said. 'For your part is just as important as your brother's. I didn't know that until recently. You need to be there!'

'Shut up!' I said again.

'Now, it's time for you to face the advergue.' She shouted in bliss.

'What is the Advergue?' I asked, worrying.

'I'm surprised you didn't here it before.' She said and I thought of all the wailings in the hospital.

'Just let us go!' Sarah yelled.

'You can go for now!' The mysterious lady said turning on Sarah. 'I'll kill you later. The elevator will bring you up and you can leave the hospital.'

'Go.' I said to Sarah. I knew that she wasn't playing a trick on Sarah for some reason. 'Meet me at the hotel…'

Sarah walked towards the door.

'Try to get out of town yourself if I don't come for you.' I yelled after her.

I watched her slip out the door, wishing I could do the same.

I heard a faint eerie noise and then possibly the most disgusting noise I'd ever heard. It sounded like someone was trying to breath while holding vomit or blood in their mouth.

'Here it is.' She smiled and left the room, leaving me shaking with fear. I could feel the presence of this creature as it breathed.

I looked around the room, searching for it but I couldn't see it.

'Where are you?' I called.

A few seconds later the whole room started to tremble and part of the ceiling gave away. I watched in terror as I huge monster came out through the hole. It was shaped like a snake, long without any legs although it's face was disgusting. I could see that it's skin was moving and saw small red blood vessels shoot up through it's body.

'Stay back.' I yelled.

It wriggled down onto the ground and came towards me at speed. I shot until the gun was empty, although it still wasn't dead.

'Fuck.' I yelled, throwing the gun to the side and running towards the door.

It reached me first and bashed me onto the floor. I stared at it as it came down on me, ready to suck my face off or something. I rolled to the side quickly and ran in the other direction. I noticed that the building was trembling again. I picked up the book from the poolside and got ready. It turned and headed towards me again but I threw the book right at it's face making it stop for a few seconds. I sprinted as fast as I could out through the door and back into the hallway. I headed for the hallway with the elevator. The advergue burst through smashing the door and part of the wall.

The place was coming down around me now and I knew I only had a few seconds to get out.

I went through into the hallway with the elevator and raced as fast as I could towards it. I hit the button for up repeatedly, watching the advergue as it closed in on me. Suddenly a big piece of plaster from the ceiling fell on it's head making it stop.

The doors to the elevator closed and I breathed a sigh of relief as we started to go up. I heard the sound of the creature below and I shivered.

As the doors of the elevator opened, leaving me on the first floor, I noticed that it was light outside again. A whole New Hope started to fill me.

I noticed that the place seemed peaceful, as though nothing happened.

I walked back into the waiting room and went to the doors that Philip had locked, hoping that they would be open. I pulled on the door but it didn't budge.

'Fuck.' I yelled.

I noticed a note under the door.

_Please leave all hospital gowns in the examination room before leaving the hospital_

I decided to head to the examination room, which was nearby. I stepped into the large open room and noticed that my own clothes were folded neatly on the small bed in the corner.

'What the hell?' I said, although I was happy to see them.

I pulled off the hospital gown and stepped into my own clothes, which were so much more comfortable.

I walked back out into the waiting room and noticed that the exit was wide open now. I rushed out into the hospital yard and stared back at the old building. It looked lovely and peaceful but the hospital had done it's damage to me. I knew that I'd remember that place for the rest of my life.

* * *

Authors Note: Yay, I finally finished. This chapter took ages and ages and ages to write so don't tell me it was shit! The next chapter will be up shortly. Well here is the thank you list… 

Bannanime- Okay thanks for the review but you have it all wrong. They weren't locked in the room, the exit to the hospital was locked. They could go anywhere inside the hospital! Yes the evil lady is Frank's mother! I don't like Sarah either, I didn't want people to love her! Also in the fifth chapter Frank saw his bag in the corner of the room. Check chapter 5 if you don't believe me! I'm glad that you think the last chapter was one of the best chapters so far. I don't usually write at 5 am. I just couldn't get to sleep that night so I thought, why not! By the way, you don't rant, I really enjoy your reviews!!!

Kronos106- Thanks for the website once again and I'm glad you liked that chapter. Sarah was put in this story to be annoying!

Ice Dyaty- I'm glad you think my plot is thickening… thanks for the review!

Dharknia- I love your silent hill poetry and I'm glad you liked that chapter. I hope your grandfather isn't too like Philip!

MessedUpSoMuch- Nothing is up with Sarah, she's just annoying. You'll have to wait and see about Philip!

Soralover1- I don't think this story is as good as you think it is but I'm happy that you think it's so good! Your reviews are brilliant!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Diaries

Authors Notes: Hey everyone. I hope you all liked the last chapter. As always the thank you list is at the end. I have finally finished the full draft of this story and I can tell you that it will be eleven chapters and I'll probably have it finished by the end of January (hopefully). Well, nothing more to say except enjoy the eighth chapter…

* * *

Chapter 8- Diaries

I looked down the strange street just outside of the hospital not having a clue where I was.

'Hello.' I called, although I knew I wouldn't get a response.

I walked slowly across the road and a two-storey building came into view. It was a post-office. I decided quickly to head inside and see if there was any map of this part of town. I pulled at the door and it opened easily. The handle was hanging off as if someone else had already forced it open.

I entered and I heard heavy breathing. I thought back longingly to the hospital where my shotgun was. The room itself was quite small. There was a large reception desk and postal bins. The place looked old and there was dust covering the walls. I stepped towards the reception desk, wanting to know who was breathing heavily behind it. I hopped over quickly and looked around the small area. In the corner of the room, Philip was sprawled out on the ground, looking even worse than the last time I had seen him. There was a large gash on his face and dried blood covered his cloths.

'Philip.' I called slowly.

He suddenly looked up, in terror. His eyes were fixed on me like a cat and I could feel how scared he was.

'Philip, I never attacked you.' I explained. 'It was my brother Anri.'

He gazed over to the door, although he knew he would never make it ahead of me.

'Look, I'm only trying to help you.' I sighed.

'You can't help me.' Philip said angrily. 'Even if you didn't attack me, you were brought to this town for a reason and most likely for a bad reason. Everyone in this town is trouble.'

'I can get you out of here.' I said, noting that I had told two other people the exact same thing.

'No, I'm as good as dead, you may as well leave me.' Philip mumbled. 'I don't want to be killed by a monster, I'd rather die right here in peace.'

'So you're just gonna give up?' I asked angrily. 'You should at least try to get out.'

'Leave me alone.' Philip muttered.

'No, I'll get you out.'

'I'm too weak.' Philip stated.

'I'll protect you, I promise.' I said in frustration.

'I'll come with you.' Philip sighed eventually. 'Maybe I will get out.'

'Great.' I said. 'Let's go to the hotel first.' I said. 'I need to get Michelle and Sarah out.'

'Okay.' Philip muttered, sounding as though he didn't care what happened anymore.

I scanned the room for anything of interest and eventually my eyes rested on a revolver in a knocked over postal bin. I walked over and picked it up, taking all of the bullets around it. I sighed, knowing that the journey to the hotel would be much easier with the gun.

I couldn't find anything else in the room, so I went into the small room behind. This small room was dusty and looked as though it hadn't seen living people in twenty years. I found a map of the town as I opened the door. I took a quick glance at it and went back into the room where Philip was.

'I found a map.' I said triumphantly.

'Good.' Philip replied.

I looked at the map again and noticed that there was a circle drawn around a small area of Bradbury street. Beside this was writing that said _10 Bradbury Street- home. _I also couldn't see a way to the hotel and all the roads out of town were marked as blocked.

'Let's go there.' I suggested.

'Why?' Philip asked.

'Well, it's the only place to go.' I muttered. 'Where else could we go?'

'I suppose.' Philip muttered in response. 'But that won't lead us out of town.'

'I know.' I stated. 'But all the roads out of this side of town are blocked.' I pointed at all the red crosses on the map as I talked. 'There is no way out yet.'

'Okay.' Philip sighed eventually. 'Let's go.'

I stood up and helped Philip up from where he was sitting. I started to walk towards the door and Philip followed slowly. I knew that he would be a great burden on me but I felt that it was my duty to get him out.

'Hurry up.' I called back as we stepped out onto Koontz Street.

I turned left and started to walk quickly down Crighton Street, aware that there were probably several monsters lurking in the thick fog. I looked back and saw that Philip was struggling to keep up. I was about to yell hurry up again when I saw something approaching from behind Philip.

'Watch out.' I yelled at Philip.

The creature emerged out from the fog and I shot it in the head, missing Philip's shoulder by a few centimetres.

'Philip, you need to hurry up and be more careful.' I said angrily.

'I can't go much faster!' the old man stated. 'I'm too old for this, you go on without me.'

'No.' I said quickly. 'I'll just have to try and carry you.'

I tried to lift the man but he was too heavy.

'I can't lift you.' I said eventually. 'We'll just have to try and make it to the house before something bad happens.'

I slowed down to the man's pace and walked up the street, turning left towards the residential area of town. We crossed a large bridge and I felt like there was something lurking under it as I went.

I grabbed Philip and quickened my pace until we got over the bridge. I saw another monster in the fog as I crossed the bridge and I cursed loudly. It noticed us and started to walk towards us. I held the revolver in front of me, ready to shoot it in the head. As it drew nearer I shot, hitting it's shoulder and it hit me with it's long arm, sending me sprawling backwards. I got up quickly and shot at it again, right as it was about to attack Philip. It groaned for a second and then fell over and started twitching. I walked over and stamped on it, making it stop completely.

We continued to walk and eventually we reached a small alley. There was a mutated dog in the alley so I shot it, killing it instantly. We went through the alleyway and approached Bradbury street.

'It's on this street.' I said to Philip.

I looked around the place and found the house after a few minutes. I tugged at the door and found that it was locked, but that wasn't going to stop me. I raised my foot and kicked hard at the door, breaking it off it's hinges.

I stepped into the house and looked around. The place looked like an old victorian house. It was covered in tacky flower wallpaper, although I felt like there was someone still living in it.

'We can rest here for a while.' I said to Philip. I opened a door and walked into a small, neat kitchen. I smiled to myself, thinking of how normal this place looked compared to the rest of the town.

Philip sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and I left him to rest.

'I'm just going to go and explore the house, I'll come get you before we go.' I said.

'Okay.'

I walked through another door, into a small living room. The first thing that caught my eye was the picture above the fireplace. It was a painting of what seemed to be the mysterious woman.

'So this must be her house.' I said to myself and suddenly I felt like setting the place on fire.

I noticed that there were several photographs of her on the wall and pictures of Anri as a child. He looked scared in a lot of her photos and I couldn't help feel uneasy about them. Anri had been living with me and Dad at the time when these photos were taken so I wondered how she had got them. I looked around the room and found another picture of an apartment building. _South Ashfield Heights- old home _was inscribed below the photo. There were several photos of a small apartment building and a boy that I didn't recognise too.

I decided to head upstairs and went back out into the open hallway towards the stairs.

As I climbed the stairs a mutated dog entered the hallway from the street (since I had broken the door off it's hinges). I shot it quickly and walked up into the landing. I decided to head into the first room. The room was big and had a king sized bed in the centre of it. The bed seemed to be covered in papers and books. I walked over to them and realised that they were diaries. I looked for a name on them but there was none.

Probably hers, I thought angrily.

I opened the first diary and read. Eventually something caught my eye.

_God will be brought to us… he can't stop us. Today I woke up and found that Peter was gone. He took Anri and Frank with him. He betrayed me, I won't forgive him. He has only postponed the day when God is revealed, it will come though, it will. He knew that Anri was needed. Why did he stop wanting God to be revealed? I don't understand, he knew that Anri was God. He knew…_

I put down the passage and stared at it. I realised that Dad must have felt her to bring us to safety but I was still angry. I couldn't believe that he was in on it in the first place. I was glad that Anri had killed him.

I closed the diary and a note fell out. It was a new note. I picked it up.

_Hello Frank, nice to see that you found my house. You lived in this house when you were young. You and your brother Anri were happy. I remember I had the greatest urge to kill you but the prophets told me not to. You were needed. I finally realised that you are needed. Once Anri is united with my blood and your blood, he will rise…_

Suddenly a loud siren filled my head and I fell over onto the ground in pain.

'Shit no.' I yelled as the sound took over, blurring my vision and sending me into what felt like a deep sleep.

* * *

_'Anri, where are you?'_

_I walked in from school amazed that no one was around. I really thought that both dad and Anri would be here. I walked into the kitchen and yelled again._

_'Anyone here?'_

_I walked in through to the parlour and my heart started to thump from the sight. There in front of me lay the body of my dad, his stomach lay open and the contents were spilled out on the floor. I stared at the sight in horror, unable to lift my eyes from it._

_'Daddy?' I sobbed quietly._

_I stared at the motionless face in fright and I could see from his expression that he had a horrible death._

_'I had to do it.' Anri's voice said from the corner of the room._

_I looked over to see Anri with an evil smirk on his face. He was holding a knife in his hand that was covered in blood._

_'Why?' I asked._

_'He betryaed Mommy!'_

_'Mommy is dead.' I said._

_I fell over in shock. I couldn't take the sight any longer._

_'He betrayed us.' Anri shouted. 'He betrayed her too.'_

_'No.'_

_'I'm gonna go live with her.'_

_'No.'_

_'He betrayed us.'_

* * *

Authors Note: Another chapter done and dusted. Well, it too me a while to write but I don't know am I quite satisfied with it. I'll put it up for now but please tell me if I should take it off and redo it. Anyway, the next chapter will be up shortly (within the next week hopefully). Half of this chapter was deleted so I had to write it all again. Otherwise it would have been up on Thursday! Thank you all for reading. Please review… here is the thank you list.

Bannanime- I know what you mean. I have a tendancy to not shut up too. It's great but people always get annoyed with me coz I don't shut up. Anyway well done on the mother thing. You were the only one to guess. I wanted to make it obvious. I'm glad you really liked the Advergue. I loved the Velgauder in your story and I can see that they are alike. I won't have the Advergue in this story again but it will have a major part in my next silent hill story. I can't believe you found a tab for the opening of silent hill 2, that's so cool. I hope you play it well soon! Practice makes perfect! Thanks again for the review!

MessedUpSoMuch- No the Advergue won't appear again, I'm glad you liked it though. You seem to have a scary obsession with Michelle. Don't worry she'll be in it soon. Are you glad Sarah wasn't in this chapter? Frank didn't give Sarah a specific place to go in the hotel because he wanted her to get out of the hospital quickly. This chap is for you mate! It's nice and early!

Ice Dyaty- Thanks. Sorry that it took so long for me to update the last chapter. At least this one was put up early.

Kronos106- Thanks for the review. Have you noticed that they closed down I found another site with the maps but they're in terrible view. I wish I still could get onto silenthillheaven. Anyway, I'm getting pissed off writing, since I've been doing it all day so see you later, thanks again for the review!!!

SoraLover1- Thank you for the funny review. What's with the strawberries thing???


	9. Broken Angel

Authors Notes: Hey everyone, I'm finally back after a long vacation from fanfiction. I know that it's been a while and the story probably won't be completely fresh on your minds but what the hell, I want to finish it! I have several chapters left (don't know quite how many) and I plan to start a new fiction soon! It's going to be based on final fantasy 8 and I already have a plot. I hope some people review. Over the past month I have spent my time locked up in my room playing final fantasy 7 because it's such an addictive game. This is only my first time playing it since I gave a lend of my copy to a friend a couple of years ago (when I was halfway through) and they never gave it back. Oh well, now I have a new copy. It's been ages since I've played silent hill but I plan to play them all again soon so I can get inspiration for a new story. Well whatta ya know, I'm babbling again. The story took me a while to write so be nice, please. The thank you list is at the end as always…. Let the cameras roll…

* * *

Chapter 9- Broken Angel

I wondered, as I sat there on the floor of the hotel reception area, whether the cycle would ever end. Would I ever stop fainting and waking up to a new nightmare? I couldn't help but lose hope. I had been sitting there, still, afraid to move for the past few hours. The familiar, dark walls that were covered in the thick red substance were now eating away at my soul. I didn't even feel sane anymore.

I looked around the room, scanning the four corners and finally my eyes rested back down on the filthy floor, I couldn't look at anything else. It was too traumatic.

'Hello.' I heard a familiar voice call from outside. I knew it was Sarah but I didn't have the strength to answer. I heard her footsteps as she walked around outside the room and gradually grow faint as she walked away down the opposite hallway.

I was now too hurt inside for tears to form. I wish they had come so I could finally relieve myself of the pain. The dream I had had was fresh on my mind. I had tried so hard to suppress the memory of myDad's mutated corpse but I just couldn't. It stayed fresh in my mind all the time and the surroundings just made me think about it more.

'Hello.' I heard Sarah calling again. 'Frank, are you here?'

She came in through the doors and seeing me lying on the floor made a frown form on her face.

'I was calling you.' She snapped. 'You could have answered, I was scared on my own.'

I just sat there, trying to blank her completely from my mind.

'I'm talking to you.' She yelled. 'What the fuck is wrong with you?'

There was no way of blocking her.

'I quit.' I said weakly.

'What?' Sarah said in confusion.

'I can't go on.' I said, stronger this time. 'I want out.'

'You can't quit.' Sarah sighed, she came over and sat beside me. 'You can get out of here. We can get out of here.'

'No.' I said firmly. 'Can't you see, this place is just sending us around without hope of escaping it. We belong here. This is where we meet our end.'

'We are continuing.' She stated. 'What about everyone you promised to help get out of here?'

An image of Michelle appeared in my mind and I suddenly felt guilty. While I was sitting here, feeling sorry for myself, Michelle was probably sitting on edge in room 302, terrified and waiting for me.

I looked up at Sarah and she gave me a comforting smile.

'It'll be alright.' She said nicely. 'We can get out of this place.

I burst into deep tears as I looked up at Sarah. All of my emotions poured out through my eyes and Sarah held me comfortingly.

'Why is it like this?' I asked. 'Why did my brother turn out like that? Why can't I just continue and get everyone out? Why am I here in the first place?'

'It's alright.' Sarah whispered.

I pulled back out of Sarah's grasp and leant against the wall.

After a few minutes silence, I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes.

'Are you ready to go?' Sarah asked.

'Yeah okay.' I said. 'We have to go and get Michelle from room 302.'

'Okay, have your gun ready.' Sarah muttered.

'How did you get into the hotel anyway?' I asked. 'The roads here were blocked. I couldn't get here.'

'I fainted when I reached the outside of the hospital.' Sarah explained. 'When I woke up, I was here… it was terrifying, I was here for what felt like hours before I saw you.'

'I fainted too.' I said. 'I had a really bad nightmare.'

'About what?'

'When I was younger.' I said, not wanting to say anymore.

'What happened?'

'It doesn't matter.' I sighed. 'We have to find Michelle, we can talk about these things later.'

'Okay.' Sarah mumbled, looking slightly hurt that I wouldn't tell her.

'Let's go.'

I moved out into the dark hallway. I lit my flashlight and walked towards the stairs with Sarah close behind. The old, wooden floorboards creaked below us and they felt as though they were going to break.

I brought Sarah close beside me and we walked carefully up the old stairs. There was the sound of feet moving frantically on the first floor and I knew there must be some sort of creature. I held my flashlight up and looked around the hallway and saw a large creature. It had four legs and had no visible head. There was a weird goo coming from where it's head should have been and it seemed to be dripping blood.

Sarah turned away in disgust and I shot the creature before it could even see us.

'302 is on the next floor, isn't it?' Sarah asked in terror.

'Yeah.' I said.

We walked slowly up the next set of stairs and down the narrow corridor to room 302. I banged heavily on the door.

'Michelle.' I yelled. 'It's me, Frank. Are you in there?'

I heard a frantic yelp from inside and heard someone rush to the door.

'Frank.' I heard Michelle shout through her tears. 'You're here. Finally you're here.'

'Relax Michelle.' I instructed. 'You'll be fine, just open the door so I can see you.'

I heard as she fumbled with the key and shoved it in the door.

'It won't turn.' I heard her scream in a high pitched tone of terror. 'Frank get me out of here.'

I leant back against the wall and pushed my foot against the door but there was no use. The door wasn't going to open.

She was now screaming at the top of her lungs. I knew she was really terrified. I heard her slide to the floor and weep.

'Michelle, we'll get you out.' I said.

'I can't stay in this room much longer.' She cried, sounding slightly calmer. 'You have no idea about the hell I was through.'

'I think I do.' I sighed. 'It hasn't been an easy ride for me, you know.'

'I need to find an exit.' Michelle called. 'I need to get out of this town.'

'I know.' I sighed comfortingly.

'I have an idea.' Sarah said from beside me.

'What is it?' I asked in surprise.

'Michelle?' Sarah called, ignoring my question. 'Can you open the window to your room.'

'It is.' Michelle called back.

'Well is there a balcony below on the second floor.'

I listened as Michelle got up and walked over to the window.

'Yeah.' She called. 'But it's too far to jump. I'd probably break my leg or something.'

'Drop the key down and we'll go to collect it.' Sarah called.

'Sarah you're a genius.' I said. 'I'd have never thought of that.'

'Okay.' Michelle called.

'We'll go and get the key. It might open from the outside.'

'Don't leave me here.' Michelle called out.

'We'll be back in a few minutes.' Sarah called through.

'Why don't one of you stay here and the other one go down.' Michelle called out.

'I'm not staying here on my own.' Sarah said to me quietly. 'I want to stay with you.'

'We'll be back in a while.' I called into Michelle once more.

I heard her sobbing as we walked away from the door and back down the stairs to the first floor.

We headed, quietly in the direction of room 202. I tried to open the door of room 202 but it was stuck. I elbowed into it and the door cracked off it's hinges. We stepped into the dusty old room and I saw another creature, it looked exactly the same as the one in the hallway. It saw us and ran towards us. I held out my gun and took several shots, leaving the thing on the floor in a pool of blood.

I stepped over it and went out onto the balcony.

I took the key and turned around smiling at Sarah.

'I got it.' I said.

She stared back at me, her face expressionless. It looked as though she was in some sort of trance.

'Sarah, are you alright?' I asked.

She stared straight at me with a piercing stare. I stepped forward and she put out her hand, signalling for me to stop.

I suddenly felt like I couldn't move and I knew that Sarah had stopped me.

'Sarah, what the fuck are you doing.' I spat angrily. 'We have to go get Michelle.'

A wicked smile appeared on her face.

'You survived.' She said in an unusual voice. I knew that it was the mysterious woman's voice. My mother's voice.

'What have you done to Sarah, let her go.' I snapped.

'I'm glad you survived.' She said. 'But now you'll face your second test.'

She looked up at the ceiling and suddenly I heard a loud bang from upstairs.

'Michelle.' I called in fear. 'Get out of there.'

'It's nearly time.' Sarah said with one last evil smile before falling in a clump on the floor.

I ran out of the room past Sarah and race up the stairs to room 302.

The room lay wide open with the door on the floor, broken off it's hinges and Michelle lay in the centre of the room, blood spluttering from her slit throat. I approached her still body and I felt my heart shatter. I had failed her. Her emotionless eyes gazed up at the ceiling and her dark hair lay loosely on the ground. I lay down beside her cold body and stared at her. I couldn't believe that she was no more.

I yelled loudly, trying to let out some of my anger. She was still beautiful even in death. She looked like a broken angel who had just fallen from the sky. I buried my head in her lap and I couldn't help think, she never found her exit. I drifted off to sleep, to nothingness beside her.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry everyone, Michelle had to die. I know it was sudden but it had to be done. Anyway thank you all for reading, hopefully now you'll be well familiar for the next chapter which will be updated very shortly. Well I do like to get reviews so please do! Thanks again to everyone who has anything to do with this story, whether it's through reviews, inspiration or anything else, I thank you. Well I'm off now to continue in the emotional world of final fantasy 7. Here is the thank you list:

Dharknia- Thanks, I'm glad you liked the detail when Frank walked in on his Dad dead. It took me ages to write that part. Sorry for not reviewing your stuff. I'm not going to give you a bullshit excuse, I promise I will soon though (in the next three or four days).

Bannanime- Sorry about the last chapter. I know it was a little rushed. I hope you like this chapter, I didn't rush it. The reason I didn't put too much detail into the monsters was because they were meant to look all the same. I wish I did now but I really don't want to write that chapter again. I'll review your story soon. Sorry about the delay…

Ice Dyaty- hehe… sorry for not updating soon as you asked me to. I hope you like the chap.

MessedUpSoMuch- I love your reviews, they are really good. I know you'll be sorry that Michelle is dead but it had to go that way. Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Ha, you got it wrong… Michelle and Frank didn't end up together.


	10. The Ritual Mariatus

Authors Note: Yay, this is the second last chapter… I have loved writing the story so far and I hope you all liked it too. I will do another silent hill fic when I'm finished this one. I don't know when I'll put up the last chapter because I'm going to be busy over the next few weeks (I just got a job!). Well, here it is. Enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 10- The Ritual Mariatus

Michelle's body was still beside me as I woke and everything was in place, yet I felt like I was in a completely different place. The room seemed to be shaking slightly and I could hear a voice calling in the distance although it was unclear what they were saying.

'Michelle.' I said slowly to the still body. 'Sorry I couldn't save you. I must go and protect the others.'

With that I turned and left the room without looking back at her. I knew I would never see her again but I would always remember her. I walked out into the corridor and the place started to shake even more. I wasn't frightened. There was something inside of me that was stopping me from being scared in any way.

I walked down to the first floor and the voice started to become clearer.

'Come back… St. Humphreas'.' It said in a low scratchy voice. 'Your destiny awaits.'

I had the strangest feeling that Sarah was gone from the first floor by now and was waiting for me in the mental hospital. I decided to hurry and get there. Maybe I could also get Anri out.

The ground really started to rock as I reached the lobby on the ground floor and I could hear the walls trembling, almost threatening to fall on me. I walked out onto the street and immediately recognised where I was. The street was completely dark, the only light coming from my flashlight and the ground seemed to be broken and filthy but I knew I was in the same spot where I had first talked to my mother.

The ground was trembling around me so I decided to run to the hospital entrance. A mutated nurse seemed to be waiting outside the theme park. I looked at it's face, the slime and grool running from it's mouth for an instant and then shot it dead.

'Stupid bitch.' I said as I walked by.

Suddenly the voices stopped around me and a siren started.

Not this again, I thought tiredly.

To my surprise, I didn't fall over and nothing changed but the siren continued to go off in the distance. The ground was calming now and was only shaking every few seconds. I didn't slow down because I could hear tight, croaky breathing through the darkness and I knew that there were countless monsters out on the streets stalking me.

I eventually reached the mental hospital and found that the chain had been taken off and the gate was wide open. I rushed in and through the door.

I found myself in the dark reception room from before. I slammed the door shut behind me and I instantly heard a click.

I'm locked in, I thought angrily.

I looked around the room and saw a large book propped up on the reception desk. I walked over towards it. There was some magnetic force in my brain that made me want to read it. The ground stopped moving completely now (although the siren continued).

_The Ritual Mariatus:_

_The chosen woman is blessed. She must have a baby boy and raise him with love for a year. She must abandon that son and leave it with the seal. She must then become pregnant on the night she abandons the first son by the same man. She will give birth to twins, two halves. Their destinies will be set. The son with the mark will be our God, as we know him and the son without the seal will try to prevent God from rising. Both sons must grow up together and become close. One son has to kill his father, determined by their tests. The father will rot away to death if he is not killed before the time and the ritual won't work if he does. On the chosen night, God will be brought to his glory, revealed from his shell. This will be done by the Ritual Mariatus. The mother and second son must be killed by God and their bodies taken, they will then become one with God through their blood. _

I finished the text in horror. It was so weird. Why would anyone want to do such a thing? What kind of useless God could possibly rise from this inhumanity?

I felt like I had lost everything. I knew at that moment that I would have to confront Anri the next time I saw him and I'd probably have to kill him.

I read through the text again and realised that something wasn't right. Why was our Mother still testing me if our Father was already dead? It just didn't make any sense. I stared at the book for a few moments longer and eventually took my gaze away from it. I needed to stop this. I headed out and onto the stairs, I thought that Anri would probably be in his own room, room 302. As I reached the second floor I noticed that there was a large grate covering the stairwell to the third floor. It was locked with a large bolt.

'Fuck.' I yelled loudly.

There was a small note attached.

_Note to the Nurses: I left the key to the third floor in my office. The patients that are allowed out of their cells shouldn't be let up to the third floor because it is too dangerous. I have had enough of them running from whatever or whoever is up there. Something has them spooked and I am almost certain it is Anri from room 302 who is spooking them. What is wrong with that boy?_

I threw the note to the ground and headed for the Nurses' office. I walked in through the door of the small office. Nothing had really been moved since I last came and the place was still in a complete mess. I decided to open a few drawers to find the key and eventually found it in the bottom drawer I stuck it in my bag and headed out. I heard something moving inside a nearby room as I walked. I headed towards the door and flung it open to see Philip again. He looked so frightened and as though he wouldn't be able to take the town anymore.

'Philip.' I called. 'What happened to you?'

'I was…' Philip gulped. 'I was summoned here.'

'What?' I said, surprised at his answer.

'She brought me… she started that siren.'

'Philip, I don't think we have time.' I said quickly. 'We have to get out of this town soon.' I looked down at the floor in sadness. 'I have to face my brother.'

'I know.' Philip said, his eyes wide in terror. 'I can't stay in this town much longer… I need to get out… I want to leave… alive. '

'I know, Philip.' I sighed. 'I know.'

'Let's find your brother then!' He said.

'Let's go kill him…' I muttered under my breath.

We left the small room and headed towards the stairwell. I fitted the key in the lock and the chain came off, letting us slip through the grate.

'Frank,' Philip called from behind me.'

'What?' I asked, starting to get slightly annoyed. I couldn't deal with his problems right before I was about to face my brother.

'It's nothing.' He said with a large sigh.

'Tell me later, okay.' I said. 'After we get out of here.'

We continued to climb the stairs up to the dreary third floor. The siren became slightly louder as we walked closer to room 302. I knew that my final confrontation would be in room 302.

As I reached the corner, Philip pulled on my shoulder suddenly.

'I need to tell you something.' He said frantically.

'Can't it wait till after?' I asked angrily.

'No, I need to tell you now.' He stated firmly.

'Tough.' I said coldly. 'I need to face my brother.'

'You need to know.' The old man cried. Tears were now falling from his eyes.

'We don't have time.' I sighed.

'It's really important.' He muttered. He walked into a small cell and signalled for me to follow.

I walked into the cell in annoyance.

I closed the door tight and turned to face the man in anger.

'What is it?' I said, more than a hint of annoyance in my voice.

'Well…' Philip started.

'Come on, just tell me.' I snapped angrily.

'It's…' He looked down at his lap, avoiding any eye contact with me.

'Yes?'

'I lied to you!' He stated, continuing to avoid my eyes.

'What about?' I asked.

'Well, I didn't just come to this town.' He said looking up for a brief second. 'I've been living here my whole life.'

I stared at the old man in shock for a few seconds. I couldn't believe he hadn't told me.

'Why did you lie?' I asked coldly.

'I had to…' He looked over at the wall in terror. 'I want to tell you something else… you've been so good to me, helping me out of this town.' Another tear fell from his face. 'I can't lie to you anymore.'

'What else did you lie about?' I asked, confused.

'I'm your father.' He said, looking up at me.

'What?' I yelled. 'That's not true. My brother killed my father.'

'Your brother killed Peter.' Philip said.

'My father's name was Peter.' I said with hatred.

'No, I wanted to birth God all my life.' Philip said. 'So I planned with your mother, Mary. She told me of a ritual she researched. I went along with it, thinking I would be brought to glory once God was born.' He paused. 'Then Peter took you both away.'

'Liar!' I yelled. 'I should kill you!'

'No, I realised that it was a mistake.' He said. 'I was happy when he took you away to freedom. I was hapy and felt like I was relieved of some great burden.'

'I don't believe you.' I stated. 'You're no father of mine.'

'Then she brought you both back to town, took Anri by force and lured you in.' He continued, ignoring my words. 'Then she told me, she said that her chosen one would kill me.'

I looked at the man blankly, feelings of hatred surging towards him.

'I believe you can wi…' He didn't finish his sentence, as I had lifted my gun and shot him in the head. His small frail body fell to the floor with a sickening thud and I stared at it coldly.

'You were never any father of mine.' I stated.

I turned from the body and left the room towards room 302 where my mother, Mary as Philip had called her was waiting for me, clapping as I arrived.

'Well done.' She said, the same evil smile covering her face.

'For what?' I asked.

'You did as you were supposed to.' She said. 'You killed your father. You were chosen as you passed all the tests.'

I stared at the woman in horror because I realised what I had just done. I had made the ritual possible by killing my father. I should have just left him since he would have died anyway from rotting away and would have made the ritual impossible. I watched as the smile broadened on her face.

'Finally the ritual can begin.' She said happily.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay that chapter was haaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrdddd to write! Please don't give me loads of flamers (I rarely get them anyway. Yay). Anyway I have said enough crap! Here is the thank you list:

MessedUpSoMuch- Sorry again for killing off Michelle. At least I killed off Philip too. That should keep you happy. I'm glad you are (finally) starting to like Sarah. No, she doesn't die at the end of the last chapter but faints and Frank runs up to Michelle because he thinks she is in immediate danger and acts on his impulse. Thanks for the great review!

Kronos106- Frank will be able to trust Sarah because it wasn't her fault that she was possessed. Thanks for the alternate title. It would work especially well now that you know about Philip. I had to kill off the tolerable female character, otherwise it would have been too predictable. Thanks for the review!

Julia-1524- Thanks for reading the whole story so far! Wow, I'm impressed. I'd never be bothered to read 9 chapters on fanfic. I'm happy you did though. I know what you mean about being scared when playing the silent hill games. Loads of my friends are too afraid to. Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter!


	11. Purpose

Authors Note: THE LAST ONE! Sorry I had to do that, I can't believe I am finally writing the last chapter. I don't want to put an authors note at the end so this is the final AN. First of all I want to say thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed any chapter of the story. I can only thank the people who reviewed the last chapter specifically but I am thankful to everyone else. Sorry if there was confusion in the last chapter. Anri still is God, I meant Frank was chosen to kill his father, not to be god, it wouldn't make sense otherwise. By the way, I said I would tell you why Anri was called Anri. It's because An Rí means the king or the god in Irish and so I decided to call him Anri. Here is the thank you list:

Julia-1524- I'm happy that you are liking the story. I am grateful for the reviews you have given me and I hope you decide to read my next silent hill fic. I will get around to checkin' your fics out. I'll do that soon…

MessedUpSoMuch- Hey, thanks for all the reviews, not only in this but in "Initial Reactions" too. I'm glad you liked the plot twists in the last chapter.

Bannanime- Hey, thanks for the review. You should feel proud that you figured out Philip was Frank's father. I'm glad you liked the twist. Your story is amazing and I will keep reviewing it. I hope you decide to read my next silent hill fic. I'll put it up soon…

* * *

Chapter 11- Purpose

The siren seemed to be getting louder. It was louder than I had ever heard it before and it was starting to make my vision blur. I looked straight at my Mother, who was smiling as she saw how much pain this was causing me. I stood up straight, refusing to let her see me with any weakness.

'Are you ready?' She asked. 'God is waiting.'

'Yeah.' I said.

I stepped forward towards the cell. She stood back to let me in. The cell on the inside was completely different to how it had been. The walls were throbbing and splurting out a strange red ooze. The room was massive, as big as a basketball court and there was no visible ceiling, just darkness in its space. The most pronounced feature of the room was a large bowl like structure with a cross in it. I stared at it in wonder.

'That's where he will sacrifice us.' Mary, my mother said as if reading my thoughts.

I turned around to face her.

'I'm not being sacrificed to anyone.' I said sternly. 'Your God can't be born.'

'I knew you would say that.' Mary said with a smile. 'You have no choice, the sacrifice must happen, it's the only way.'

'Are you fucking stupid?' I yelled. 'You're gonna kill us all.'

'We won't die.' Mary said, the smile vanishing from her face in an instant. 'We will be merged with God, with Anri.'

'I amen't going to sacrifice myself for this.' I said.

'Anri will kill you, I will gladly give myself to God, you should too, I can't see that happening. It is in the prophets for you to fight him.'

'I suppose you think Anri can kill me, he wouldn't have the strength.' I spat.

'Yes, my dear. He would.' Mary whispered. 'He was born to act dependent on people, although people never saw the great glow of energy within him.'

'So you're going to let two of your sons die, for nothing.'

'I, Mary Sullivan will be one with both of my sons.' She laughed. 'Don't you get it, we'll be together, we'll be one soul, we were originally together when I was pregnant with you both and now we will join again, forever.'

'You're a lunatic.' I roared. 'You left your first son as well, didn't you?'

'My first son, Walter. He was weak, he didn't have the strength to be of any use and I was supposed to anyway.' She spat.

'You're such a bitch.' I took out my gun and pointed it at her.

'Go ahead.' She laughed. 'I'll be dead in a few minutes anyway.'

I thought better of it and put my gun back.

'You really are evil, you brainwashed Anri, he actually believes that what you are doing is going to save the earth.' I said.

'It will save the earth, it will create the ultimate paradise for us, for God.' She took a step forward holding out her hand. 'Join me, we can go together, join your mother.'

I stared at her hand for a few minutes before spitting at it. I stared up at her face with an expression of hatred.

'You're no mother of mine.' I said nastily.

'Fine.' She said, the smile once again vanishing from her face. 'He'll have to kill you, you'll go the shameful way.'

'Fuck you.'

'I thought that it might be different after you passed all the tests and killed your father. I thought you were finally seeing the right path.' She said quickly. 'After you escaped the Advergue, I knew you would be the one to kill Philip.'

'Shut up.' I yelled. 'I don't want to hear anymore.'

'Then you didn't even stop after I crushed your hope, you kept going.' She sighed. 'I suppose you will never understand, until you are part of it.'

'Is it time?' I asked.

'Shortly.' She replied.

'I'm sorry that I have to crush your dream.' I said softly, I didn't know why I was being nice all of a sudden. I suppose I felt sorry for the woman, she had been brainwashed herself.

'You won't.'

'Sorry.' I repeated.

'Frank.' A familiar voice called from the doorway of the cell.

I looked over to see Sarah, standing there, battered and bruised.

'Sarah.' I said, running over to her. 'Get out of here.'

'Why?' Sarah asked. 'Is Anri here? We need to finish this so we can get out?'

'You won't get out.' Mary called from her position.

'Sarah, you need to leave.' I said. 'Find an exit to the town, just go.'

'No.' She said firmly.

'She has no chance of escaping anyway, once God is brought to power, he will devour humanity.' Mary said. 'Let her stay.'

'Go.' Frank instructed, ignoring Mary.

'I'm not leaving.' Sarah said firmly. 'What the fuck is happening anyway?'

'They're starting some weird ritual.' I said. I looked down at the ground. 'I have to kill Anri, there's no other way.'

'Where's Michelle?' Sarah asked.

'She killed her.' I said, pointing at Mary. 'You're the only one left except for me.'

'What about her?' Sarah asked.

'She's gonna die, so will Anri.' I mumbled. 'There is no other way.'

'Is Philip dead?' She asked.

'Yeah.' I said. I decided not to tell her that Philip was my father.

'The ritual must begin.' Mary said. 'Anri, you may reveal yourself.'

I spun around and noticed Anri emerging from the darkness in one of the corners. He looked murderous.

'Sorry, Anri.' I called. 'You left me no choice. I must kill you.'

Anri showed no sign that he heard me but walked towards the large structure.

Mary walked forward towards him and stepped in front of the cross.

'What's happening?' Sarah asked.

'I don't know.' I said. 'Just stay back, it's probably dangerous.'

I watched as Anri stepped over Mary and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her in a tight hug. Within a few seconds he withdrew and stepped away from her. She slowly produced a knife from her trousers and held it up in front of her head.

'This is to you, my Lord.' She yelled as loud as she could. She took the knife and quickly jabbed it into her heart. Her white T-shirt started to turn red from the blood that was coming out of the large cut.

Sarah turned away in disgust although Frank kept on watching. Her face was going rigid and veins were popping up on her forehead. She seemed to be mumbling something, probably some sort of prayer. After a few seconds she started shaking and fell back into the bowl like structure.

'Is she dead?' Sarah asked, sobbing.

'Yeah, I think so.' I replied.

'Why would someone want to do that to themselves?' She asked.

'I don't know.' I said truthfully. 'All I know is that I have to stop this.'

I started to walk towards Anri, who was staring at me and muttering something under his breath. I felt such guilt as I walked, knowing that in a few minutes I'd have to kill him. I decided to make one more attempt to stop it.

'How can we fight.' I said, my voice was shaking with fear. 'After all those years of being brothers, we were best friends...'

He stared at me and I knew there was no way. One of us was going to be killed.

He stepped down from the structure and headed towards me. I looked down and noticed the large carving knife in his hand.

'Okay then.' I said miserably. 'I have to kill you.'

I raised my gun and aimed but Anri was too quick. He dived out of the way and ran towards me at full speed. I knew he would stab me if he could. I dodged him and ran towards the structure. Once I was a good bit of distance from him, I aimed and shot again. The shot hit the ground below him and he didn't even seem to notice it. I ran again, this time towards the back wall. I turned around to face him and saw the angry look in his eyes. He had stopped running now and was walking towards me slowly.

'Why can't you just give up?' He asked. 'Why can't you see our vision? Why must you be awkward?'

'Anri, it's not real.' I said, tears falling from my eyes. 'You have to stop.'

'We must be together, for the good of the earth.' He snarled. 'You're just jealous.'

'Of what?' I asked.

'You're jealous because I'm the chosen one.' He said.

'No, can't you see it's not real.' I said. 'Listen to me, I'm your brother.'

'You always tried to stop me, you never wanted me to soar.' He continued. 'You must be killed, you're a disgrace.'

He was drawing closer to me now and I could feel sweat coming down my forehead. I was against the wall now, there was no where to run.

'Sorry Anri.' I said.

I raised my gun aiming it right at his head. A tear rolled down my eye, this was tearing my heart.

'You were amazing.' I said. 'But they killed you throughout these years.' I stared at the ground. 'But I still love you.'

With that I pulled the trigger on the gun and I heard a sickening thud. I didn't have to look up to realise that Anri was lying on the ground, dead with a bullet through his head. I realised there that my whole family had been killed in one day, two of which I had killed myself.

It took me a few minutes but eventually I looked acroos the ground at the dead body of my brother. It didn't shock me because it felt like he had been dead for years. He had been killed that day he was taken away to this stupid town.

The siren that was going suddenly became way too strong and the room faded gradually to blackness. I thought for several minutes that I had fainted but then I heard a voice through the blackness.

'Frank.' Sarah called. 'Where are you?'

I looked around but I couldn't see her.

'I'm over here.' I called back.

'I can't see you.' She called. I could hear that she was panicking.

I looked around, eventually my eyes landed on a shining light. The siren noise seemed to be coming from it.

'Head towards the light.' I said to Sarah.

I ran forwards, the noise level increasing the nearer I got to the light. My vision continued to blur but I kept going, determined to get out.

'Sarah.' I called, making sure she hadn't blacked out.

'I'm here she called back. 'I think I'll faint if I keep going.'

'It'll be over in a few minutes.' I called back. 'Just keep running.'

'Okay.'

Suddenly the light surrounded me, blinding me. The noise came to a complete stop, making a ringing noise in my ears.

I closed my eyes and yelled.

'What's happening.' I heard Sarah call.

I didn't answer but kept my eyes closed for a minute more. When I opened them, I recognised where I was. I was sitting on the road on the outskirts of Silent Hill. I noticed my car that I had left on the side of the road. I looked around for Sarah and saw her lying on the ground near me, her eyes closed. She looked so battered. She must have really struggled without me.

'Sarah, are you alright?' I asked, touching her face softly.

She opened her eyes suddenly and looked up at me.

'Are we out?' She asked.

'Yeah.' I said with a small smile. 'We escaped.'

'And Anri?' She asked. 'Is he…'

'Yeah.' I answered. 'I killed him.'

'Sorry.' She said sympathetically.

'No, don't be.' I answered. 'He's been gone for a long time, he mightn't have been dead but his mind was blank ever since he moved to this town.'

'Oh.' She said. She pulled me into a tight hug. 'Thanks.' She said.

'Let's get out of here.' I said, suddenly. 'I don't want to be near that town anymore.'

We got into my car and I found that my keys were already in the ignition. I started the engine and headed onto the road.

I was aware that Sarah was staring at me as I drove.

'Frank.' She said eventually. 'Why did you lose hope at the hotel?'

'Well..' I started. I decided I should tell her the truth. 'I had a dream, it was a scene from the past.'

'Yeah.'

'I saw Anri kill who I thought was my father.' I said quickly.

'What you mean?' Sarah asked.

'Well, Philip was my real father.' I said. 'He was lying to me saying that he was new in town, he planned this whole thing with Mary.'

'That's horrible.' She gasped.

'I know.' I answered. 'I killed him for it, the rage inside of me made me kill him.'

'He deserves to be dead.' Sarah said, trying to comfort me. 'So does she, she did all that to Anri.'

'Someone probably brainwashed her too though.' I said. 'It's probably not her fault.'

'Maybe.' Sarah sighed.

We continued on for a while longer without talking. I knew Sarah was dying to ask something and eventually she did.

'When did Anri kill him?' She asked apprehensively. 'The man who raised you, I mean.'

'When I was a child.' I said.

'Cool.' She said. A gas station came into view and a smile appeared on Sarah's face. 'You can leave me here.' She said. 'I know where I am.'

'Okay.' I said.

I carefully pulled into the small gas station and waited for Sarah to get out.

'See you then.' I said.

Just as I was about to start the engine again, Sarah grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug.

'Never forget me.' She whispered in my ear.

With that she pulled away and stepped out of the car.

I watched as she walked towards the roadway and smiled to myself. I watched as she turned a bend in the road and was gone from my view forever.

I sat there in my car thinking about Silent Hill. Why had I gone there in the first place? After all that Anri had done I had gone back to help him. It was futile. I realise that he wasn't a bad person. He was influenced. I don't think he was ever meant to be a God. It's a pity his whole existence was wasted by someone else's dream. He could have been so much more than some crazy woman's murderer. I just wish things had turned out differently. In the end, he had no purpose…

* * *

_**THE END

* * *

**_


End file.
